Sangre Caliente
by CaroBereCullen
Summary: El Ranchero Edward Cullen está siempre feliz de ayudar a una damisela en apuros. Pero antes de empujar a la dulcemente curvilínea y ferozmente independiente Isabella Swan hacia la seguridad, exigirá una promesa de rendición sexual incondicional...
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es la primera historia que me animo a publicar aqui en ff es una adaptacion cuyo nombre de la autora dire en el ultimo capitulo. Espero tenga una buena aceptacion y tambein espero que sepan que pueden dejar cualquier queja o critica siempre y cuando no sean ofensivas ni con la historia ni conmigo.**

**Y para no hacerlo mas largo aqui les dejo el primer capitulo.**

Capítulo 1

Cuando llevaba alrededor de la mitad del camino que había escogido, las primeras pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer, e Isabella Swan le dio la bienvenida al ligero aguacero que los meteorólogos habían pronosticado, ya que estaba encantadoramente transpirada.

La lluvia rápidamente enfrió su piel, la que empezó a escocer cuando se fue endureciendo la gruesa capa de suciedad y polvillo del cañón. La perezosa brisa que acompañaba la lluvia abanicó los candentes arañazos en sus brazos y piernas desnudas, dándole un estímulo mental de energía.

Después de otros cinco metros en su ascenso —fresca y dolorida para ese entonces y perdiendo un poco la paciencia con el empeoramiento de las condiciones —encontró una estrecha saliente. Desenganchó la cuerda de su arnés, y decidió esperar que pasara el aguacero, algo no frecuente en Panhandle y sumamente peligroso porque la cara de la roca que escalaba se había vuelto tan resbaladiza como el barro.

Se confortó un poco con la frase que había oído repetidas veces desde que se mudó a Canyon, Texas, esta fluía como un mantra a través de su cabeza. "Si no te gusta el clima en Texas, espera un minuto".

Su error había estado en creer en esa sencilla recomendación.

No es que no estuviese más que ligeramente molesta en este punto. La impresionante vista desde su asiento por encima del fondo del cañón aplacó su naturaleza inquieta y apaciguó la profunda dolencia de su pecho que la había sofocado en el principio de la travesía.

Nubes bajas oscurecieron la luz del sol y proveyeron de un enfriamiento inesperado para un caliente día de primavera. La niebla suave y gris llenó Palo Duro Canyon, atemperando la luz y el aire. La humedad causaba un despliegue de brillantes colores brotando donde las flores silvestres caídas alfombraban el áspero terreno, el naranja brillante del sombrero mexicano, de la manta india, y una alegre flor amarilla cuyo nombre se le escapaba por el momento.

Decidida a disfrutar un poco de su aventura, se acomodó en la saliente, colgando sus piernas de costado, e ignorado el agua calándole a través de la delgada camisa y de los pantalones cortos.

Media hora bajo la tormenta que había intensificado en fuerza, y descartó llegar a la cima, planificando una rápida retirada hacia el distante hueco de abajo.

Sin embargo, cuando desenrolló su larga cuerda de las correas de su mochila para un descenso apresurado, la estrecha saliente se desintegró. La frágil roca erosionada por el agua se desintegró en duros fragmentos y pedazos de grava que cayeron al escarpado precipicio.

Bella dejó caer la cuerda y atascó su mano en una hendidura en la roca para sujetarse mientras buscaba su paquete en el costado. Pero llegó tarde.

Más de la saliente se desmoronaba. La mochila se deslizó, escapándosele y dejándola desamparada con sólo la cuerda más corta que había usado entre los aparejos, ni cercanamente lo suficiente como para intentar un descenso.

—Jesús. No creo poder con esto —susurró furiosamente.

Enojada con su error de novata, jaló el gatillo del aparejo que había usado para asegurar su cuerda por encima de la saliente y lo enterró más profundo en la hendidura. Trabó un extremo de su pequeña cuerda del arnés y amarró el otro al asidero. Luego satisfecha, porque había hecho todo lo que podía para permanecer segura, se sentó otra vez en el último pequeño resto erosionando de saliente.

Tenía que esperar a ser rescatada, algo que nunca podría superar. Justo a ella una frecuente escaladora quien a menudo aconsejaba a los entusiastas de los fines de semana, ya podía oír las bromas que le gastarían los policías del parque.

Sólo esperaba que el equipo que enviasen a rescatarla no incluyera al único hombre del que quería escapar. Sólo podía imaginar el oscuro reproche que él le haría sólo para incomodarle. Sumando este fiasco al de la última noche, se figuró que a él justamente no le importaría dejarla pudrirse sobre el costado del acantilado como una cuerda caída.

Sin nada en que ocupar su mente aparte de la obsesión sobre los errores que no podía deshacer, Bella se acomodó sobre la estrecha saliente a gran altura por encima del piso del cañón, inclinada principalmente en contra de la lluvia, observándola caer como las lágrimas que se rehusaba a derramar.

La frustración le dio pábulo a sus emociones —no el miedo o la soledad— en las que ella cruelmente insistía. Bella nunca lloraba, y sin duda no empezaría ahora. Se había metido en este lío por sí misma. Solamente ella tendría que encontrar una salida.

Sin embargo, los únicos planes que podía hacer requerían un poco de paciencia y una gran cantidad de humildad, cualidades que no poseía en abundancia. Con nada por hacer salvo agacharse, esconderse y esperar, finalmente volvió a pensar en las cosas que la habían llevado a este momento.

El ascenso a la Fortaleza del Acantilado, supuso, era una forma para desfogarse después de una semana llena de tensión y aún más de una horrenda noche. No había anticipado un cierto tipo de tensión nerviosa cuando se había lanzado a hacer su carrera en la policía estatal, hacía unos meses atrás y se había incorporado al servicio del parque.

¿Quién habría pensado que un trabajo de patrullaje en un pedazo de paraíso en la tierra podría poner dificultades en su cuello que solamente un escalador de rocas podría desanudar?

Patrullar campamentos al atardecer y colgar carteles para las visitas del parque para que no hicieran fuegos ilegales, arresto de jóvenes bebedores, o búsqueda de excursionistas que habían perdido el camino de huellas era todo lo que el superintendente había prometido.

Escuchar las quejas de un ranchero intensamente sexy y atractivo con una habilidad extraña para encontrarla cuándo ella se esmeraba en evadirle había sido una prueba inesperada. Una en que temía, fallaba miserablemente.

Un trueno retumbó a través de las oscuras nubes, trayéndola de regreso a su apesadumbrado presente. No podría esperar bajo la tormenta. Su situación se estaba volviendo más precaria a cada segundo. Tenía que esperar a que Sue despachara al personal de rescate desde el Cuerpo de Bomberos Voluntarios del Cañón cuando notasen que ella no había regresado al cuartel general del parque. Como el rescate tendría que venir de la parte superior del acantilado, necesitaba darles un signo para ayudarles a encontrarla rápidamente.

Cerrando sus ojos, maldijo suavemente para sí misma. Tenía que sumar una humillación más para ese día, una elección deliberada. Encogió sus brazos dentro de su camiseta y torpemente se quitó su sostén, lo jaló de abajo de su camiseta, e hizo retroceder sus brazos a través de sus mangas.

Luego apoyándose tan lejos de la pared de la roca como su arnés le permitía, recogió su brazo y soltó el sostén hacia las ramas de un enebro pegado al borde del acantilado.

* * *

><p>A media tarde la luz del sol penetró a través de las nubes y aunque la lluvia se había detenido una hora antes, el caos todavía reinaba en el parque y los ríos continuaban creciendo. Todos los cruces de agua estaban anegados. Los escaladores y los excursionistas a todo lo largo de las huellas habían encallado. Cuando el Cuerpo de Bomberos Voluntarios del Cañón llamó al rancho, Edward Cullen refrenó una maldición.<p>

En el último lugar en que quería estar hoy era cerca del parque, y particularmente en el estacionamiento de ese lugar. Pero se dirigió directamente hacia el edificio del cuartel general cerca de la entrada del parque donde la policía montada había organizado a los grupos de rescate para socorrer a los excursionistas y campistas encallados.

Sue Clearwater quien manejaba la información de escritorio se deslizó furtivamente cerca de él con un portapapeles en sus manos.

—Edward —dijo con vacilación.

— ¿Qué necesitas cariño?

—Tenemos una emergencia.

Él recorrió con la mirada el caos organizado alrededor suyo y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Ciertamente la tenemos.

Ella tiró de la manga de su camisa e inclinó el portapapeles hacia él.

—Bella, el Acantilado de la Fortaleza, 0800, está en tinta púrpura. Ella no ha confirmado su regreso.

A Edward no quería que le importara. De hecho, odió el nudo que se le hizo en el estómago ante la noticia.

— ¿Has enviado a alguien a hacer una comprobación?

—Son equipos asignados para las secciones del parque. Pensé que te podría interesar hacerlo tú mismo —susurró ella arqueando las cejas.

Edward hizo una mueca, intentó decirle de plano que tenía al hombre equivocado para el trabajo. Ella no sabía que su interés en Isabella Swan había sucumbido la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, no quería manchar la confianza y el respeto que brillaban en los ojos de Sue cada vez que él entraba en el edificio. Sue era una residente de toda la vida del pueblo cercano al Cañón y asistía a la misma iglesia que su madre lo había hecho.

Edward exhaló un profundo suspiro e inclinó la cabeza.

—Iré a mirar alrededor del acantilado.

Ella sonrió y le extendió la nota.

—Si no está en problemas, no estará feliz de que envié a alguien a averiguar sobre ella.

—La mujer es demasiado independiente para su bien —masculló él, colocándose su sombrero de vaquero en la cabeza.

—Es lo que ocurre cuando una mujer se mantiene a sí misma demasiado tiempo —contestó con una firme inclinación de cabeza.

Y ella debería saberlo. La vieja solterona había vivido sola largo tiempo desde que él la conocía, que era toda su vida.

Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, después de que sus ruedas se atrancaran en el barro dos veces, pudo ascender a la cima conduciendo lentamente por el borde del precipicio. Tal como había decidido tendría que estacionar y continuar la búsqueda a pie, una pequeña cosa blanca brillando en contra de las ramas oscuras de un verde enebro atrapó sus ojos.

Lo más aproximado que dedujo, era que tomaba una forma, mejor dicho dos formas distintivas. Frenó, puso el camión en parqueo, y apagó el motor.

Edward casi sonrió al pensar en Bella recurriendo a ondear su ropa interior. Pero su diversión duró sólo un segundo porque se percató de que las cosas debían ser graves si ella había hecho señales de ayuda.

Recogió su radio del asiento de al lado y notificó su posición antes de salirse del vehículo y lograr llegar por medio de astucia al borde del acantilado para mirar con atención sobre el costado.

Su corazón se saltó un latido cuando divisó la parte superior de una cabeza castaña, el pelo atado en una cola de caballo apretada. Bella estaba sentada sobre un estrecho afloramiento de la roca con la espalda contra la pared y sus delgadas piernas balanceándose en el aire.

Inhaló profundamente para calmar su corazón, entonces satisfecho con que ella no estaba en algún peligro inminente, escudriñó la saliente erosionada, los últimos veinte o más pies de la roca que conformaba el borde del acantilado, y al grueso tronco del árbol pegándose a ese borde.

Su bota aplastó la arenilla cuando se ladeó más allá sobre el borde, enviando un abanico de grava del tamaño de un guisante hacia abajo.

—Ten cuidado, allí abajo —gritó.

Bella sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, y luego volteó su cara hacia arriba. Un ceñudo semblante acentuó sus facciones.

—Demonios. No pensé que mi mala suerte pudiera empeorar.

—Bravo, pues bien soy todo lo que tienes. No te muevas hasta que regrese.

— ¿Te gustaría que me fuera a algún lugar?

Edward negó con la cabeza. La mujer no tenía ni un poco de agradecimiento para con su salvador. Caramba, a ella no se le había ocurrido pensar en su ineptitud en primer lugar o en estar furiosa en los brazos de su camarada.

Desmenuzó este último pensamiento. Nada lograría con irritarse otra vez cuando tenía trabajo por hacer. Si se cayese, todo el mundo pensaría que él la había dejado caer a propósito.

Movió su vehículo a un lugar directamente por encima de su posición y agarró una cuerda, la ató alrededor del gancho de remolque, y luego giró la bobina manualmente, enganchando el nudo prusiano y se acercó al borde otra vez.

Acercándose a una raíz expuesta de enebro, amarró la cuerda en el tronco y luego bajó el otro extremo hacia ella.

Bella alcanzó la cuerda que él dejó colgada por encima de ella.

—Dame algo más.

Edward le dio otros pocos centímetros, pero cuando ella levantó su mano para atraparla, simplemente la levantó fuera de su alcance.

Su cabeza inclinada mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos chocolate.

Edward sintió una fuerte satisfacción porque tuviera centrada su atención en él.

Sus delgadas cejas se juntaron frunciendo el ceño. Sus labios hicieron pucheros.

—Éste no es el momento para jugar conmigo, Edward. Ponme fuera de esta condenada saliente.

—Pensaría que una mujer en tu posición agradecería un poco de ayuda, no que diría palabrotas.

El trueno desde el borde sur del cañón, iluminó las miradas de ambos.

—No tenemos tiempo para esto —gritó Bella—. Envía abajo esa cuerda.

Ella estaba en lo correcto, pero algo vibró dentro de Edward. Verla tan vulnerable lo hizo sentir una emoción que atravesó su cuerpo.

—Di que lo sientes, primero.

Ella inclinó otra vez la cabeza. Ese momento de confusión y tal vez un indicio de culpa hizo más oscura su mirada.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por atorarme aquí? ¿Estoy incomodándote?

—Mala respuesta.

Ella miró hacia el cañón otra vez, y sus hombros bajaron bruscamente.

—No quisiste oír ninguna excusa anoche. ¿Por qué debería pensar que quieres oír mis disculpas ahora?

—Tal vez sólo siento curiosidad de ver si sabes cómo.

El viento azotaba levantándole el ala de su sombrero. Realmente no tenían tiempo para esto.

—Lo siento —gritó ella con tono desafiante—. ¿Me oíste?

—Sí, pero no lo creo.

—Mira, ponme fuera de esta roca. Luego toma tu venganza.

— ¿De cualquier forma que quiera?

Hubo una larga pausa, y ella miró atentamente hacia arriba otra vez, con el ceño fruncido arrugando su semblante.

—De cualquier forma que quieras —gritó.

Una torva sonrisa se desplegó en los labios de Edward. Tampoco era malo que no tuviera intención alguna de quebrar su promesa. Dejando de lado su enfado, el cuerpo de ella propiciaba una dulce venganza.

Dejó caer la cuerda enroscada otra vez, dejando el cabo colgado delante de ella, luego soltó más cuando ella tiró fuertemente hacia abajo para enganchar su arnés.

—Vas a tener que trepar, pero la tensaré para subir.

Retrocedió del borde del acantilado y ató la cuerda en el árbol, después tiró hasta que sintió la tensión en la línea, y siguió tensando más la cuerda mientras Bella se abría paso lentamente escalando el costado, sin ceder hasta que ella se elevó por el borde y colapsó de cara en el barro.

Edward dejó caer la cuerda y caminó a grandes pasos hasta ella, inclinándose para tenderle la mano. Bella levantó la cabeza, con la barbilla y una mejilla embarrada, mirándole fijamente primero la cara y luego la mano. Limpiando la suya en sus pantalones cortos, deslizó los dedos a lo largo de su palma, aceptando su tirón cuando la elevó para ponerla de pie.

Se pusieron de pie pecho contra pecho, luego ella se tambaleó. Edward agarró firmemente su cintura y la acercó, afianzando su posición tanto que podía sentir su tenso vientre contra la ingle.

Su polla reaccionó, algo que no podría esconder ya que allí no había ni un centímetro de espacio entre ellos.

Tal como ella no podría esconder los pezones erectos apuntando a su pecho.

Su cabeza se inclinó, mientras lentamente sus manos se deslizaron hacia arriba en sus brazos para agarrar firmemente sus hombros.

— ¿Estás buscando tu venganza? —preguntó ella con voz suavemente amortiguada.

—Todavía reflexiono sobre lo que quiero a cambio —le dijo, forzando su voz a permanecer en un tono frío.

Ella alzó la cabeza, levantando la barbilla en señal de desafío.

— ¿Qué ocurre si no me gusta el desafío? Accedí a lo que querías porque me coaccionaste, o ¿eso no cuenta?

Edward entrecerró sus ojos.

—Seamos civilizados. No es inteligente, decirme cosas como estas cuando estoy todavía disgustado como un demonio.

Sus labios se crisparon.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿No te gustó mi disculpa?

—Esto es sólo el principio. La próxima vez, quiero que tengas la intención de dármelas.

Ella bufó.

—Es ridículo, tratar de disculparme y de hablarte como a un hombre razonable. He estado sentada sobre esa saliente por una hora. Estoy sucia, hambrienta, y poniéndome más gruñona cada minuto. No quiero hacer esto ahora.

—No quiero hacer esto otra vez —gruñó él apartándola de su camino.

Ella cerró sus ojos, un momentáneo destello de dolor atravesó sus labios. Bien. Él había dado en el blanco. Ella bien se lo merecía.

—Buscaré el camión y te llevaré a casa.

El camino a casa se hizo en pesado silencio y con tensión. Él mantuvo la mirada hacia delante en la carretera; y Bella se sentó mirando fijamente a través de la ventanilla del acompañante.

Cuando él entró en su calle, desenganchó su cinturón de seguridad, y luego vaciló.

Edward se preparó psicológicamente, agarrando fuertemente el volante.

—Pudiste haber sido tú, sabes —susurró ella ferozmente—, pero hemos estado moviéndonos en círculos por un mes y nunca te acercaste para invitarme a salir. No soy una monja, Edward.

—Tú elegiste.

—Fue sólo un beso.

— ¿Y eso hace que esté bien? Fuera, Bella.

Ella abrió su boca otra vez, pero él se giró enojado mirándola ferozmente.

Sus ojos parpadearon una vez, y mantuvo sus labios cerrados. La puerta se golpeó ruidosamente al abrirse de un fiero tirón sacudiendo al vehículo. Con los hombros rectos, ella apresuró los pasos hasta la puerta principal.

Edward puso marcha atrás el camión, aceleró el motor, haciendo girar las llantas en un corto chirrido, bien definido, y luego se fue.

¿En verdad esperaba que olvidara que la había visto besarse con su propio hermano? ¿Que estaría dispuesto a tomar la posta donde ellos lo dejaron? Se dijo a sí mismo, con alivio, que se alegraba de no haber hecho nunca el amor con ella. Sus constantes disputas habían sido alimentadas por su furia, su terquedad, y su irritable orgullo, nunca por la lujuria. Su hermano era el adecuado para ella.

Todavía, no podía dejar de lado el sentimiento que lo embargó cuando había mirado con atención sobre el borde del precipicio y la había encontrado sentada allí, esperando el rescate, vulnerable y sola.

Una profunda satisfacción, había flameado caliente en su interior. Le había encantado tenerla bajo su misericordia.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que me dejen aun que sea un review <strong>

**Dependiendo de la aceptacion del fic o de mi tiempo libre ire actualizando esta historia.**

**CARPE DIEM QUAM MINIMU CREDULA POSTERO**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo pensaba actualizar hasta la proxima semana jejeje pero llegue a 10 reviews en el primer cap asi que aqui estoy, espero disfruten este cap nos vemos abajo :)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Tres día más tarde, Bella estaba sentada frente a su escritorio terminando de escribir algunos reportes pendientes del día anterior… o al menos intentándolo. Dio "click" en la función de "guardar", apagó el ordenador e inclinó su taza de café, sólo para darse cuenta de que estaba medio vacía. Con un profundo suspiro se levantó de su escritorio. Sinceramente habría usado cualquier excusa para no permanecer sentada allí ni un minuto más.

Se había estado sintiendo insoportablemente "desasosegada"... tan inquieta que había comenzado a planear ir de nuevo de escalada en bloque_ en su próximo día libre. El cansancio físico parecía ser lo único que podría mitigar lo que realmente la estaba molestando.

Edward no se había ablandado. Ni tan solo una vez. No la había llamado. Ni siquiera había utilizado una de sus endebles excusas disfrazadas de "sesiones de quejas" para dejarse caer por la oficina central. Aparentemente no pretendía ni siquiera cobrar venganza.

Suspiró, reconociendo que era una criatura de lo más patética ya que sobrellevaría con gusto el hecho de que un hombre tomase venganza, por el simple deleite de verlo.

Bella rellenó su taza en la cafetera común y se dirigió hacia el mostrador de recepción y hacia Sue.

El recibidor se encontraba vacío, con excepción de la mujer mayor y de cabellos canosos que estaba ocupada surtiendo de nuevo el anaquel de los folletos con un nuevo lote de mapas de senderismo.

— ¿Las cosas siempre se relajan a esta hora del día? —preguntó Bella, entablando conversación.

Sue siguió deslizando los panfletos en sus correspondientes divisiones.

—La mayoría de los visitantes buscan ponerse cómodos bajo la sombra a esta hora. Los días se están volviendo más calurosos.

—Parece que tendremos un verano largo —susurró Bella.

La mujer mayor le lanzó una mirada sardónica.

— ¿Hablaremos sobre el clima o sobre lo que realmente ronda tu cabeza? No has dicho ni una sola palabra acerca de lo ocurrió el otro día en el acantilado.

Bella hizo una mueca.

—No ocurrió nada. Él me tiró una cuerda y luego me llevó a casa.

Sue puso los folletos sobre el mostrador. Su suave y azul mirada observó detenidamente el rostro de Bella.

—No lo he visto por aquí desde entonces. Algo debió ocurrir.

Bella dejó escapar una bocanada de aire, decidiendo desahogarse, ya que necesitaba a alguien con quien poder hablar.

—Me parece Sue que la he fastidiado —dijo suavemente—. La noche anterior a la tormenta, Edward me pilló en el estacionamiento del "Stony Pony"… besando a Jacob. —Las mejillas de Bella ardieron ante el suspiro de Sue—. Ya lo sé. No fue inteligente de mi parte. Pero ocurrió y ahora él no me dirige la palabra.

Los dedos suaves y húmedos de Sue presionaron los de Bella mientras se mantenía de pie, completamente inmóvil asiendo con fuerza su taza de café.

—No sé si hay forma de solventar eso cariño. Edward no entrega su confianza fácilmente, y está el problema de que él y Jacob rivalizan tanto… lo han hecho desde niños.

Lo cual tan sólo reafirmaba la valoración que Bella había hecho de la situación. Cabizbaja, forzó una sonrisa.

—Al menos no vendrá cada día para quejarse de los senderistas que traspasan su valla. —Respiró profundamente para tomar fuerzas y alargó el brazo hacia una pila de folletos—. Tomaré conmigo algunos de estos para repartirlos. Mejor salgo a patrullar y así asegurarme que las cosas se mantengan tranquilas.

Sue le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva y rodeó el mostrador de la recepción. Bella regresó lentamente a su escritorio para tomar su radio y sujetarlo a su cinturón.

Mientras caminaba de nuevo hacia Sue para despedirse, las puertas de vidrio de la entrada, se abrieron con un chasquido detrás de ella.

Los ojos de Sue se ampliaron ligeramente y susurró:

—Prepárate.

Bella alzó ambas cejas en forma interrogante, pero advirtió la sonrisa de Sue que había relampagueado rápidamente y las dos manchas brillantes de rubor que cubrieron las mejillas de la mujer mayor.

Bella echó un vistazo por encima del hombro y se puso rígida ante la visión del alto trago de aguardiente que marchaba entrando al edificio.

Tan alto que su sombra se extendía desde la puerta hasta la punta de sus botas de senderismo. Edward nunca fallaba en hacerle sentir como si fuese una niñita vestida en sus ropas para juegos, aunque con una estatura de 1,63 apenas si se la podía catalogar de pequeña. De anchos hombros, su figura se estrechaba pulcramente en la cintura antes de ensancharse levemente sobre un par de imponentes muslos.

Vestido el día de hoy con una camisa manga larga con los puños doblados dejando desnudas sus gruesas muñecas, téjanos azules y botas, tenía el aspecto del vaquero de pura raza.

Absolutamente masculino como para hacer apretar los muslos, nunca fallaba en quitarle el aliento.

—Gracias por la advertencia Sue —refunfuñó.

Sue soltó una suave risita, al mismo tiempo que el atractivo hombre caminaba a través de la planta, dirigiéndose directamente hacia ellas.

— ¡Edward Cullen! —Exclamó alegremente Sue—. ¿Qué podemos hacer por ti cariño?

Él se detuvo frente al mostrador, escudriñó a Bella con una mirada rápida e impersonal para dirigir luego toda su atención hacia Sue. Se inclinó sobre el mostrador y besó la arrugada mejilla de la mujer.

— ¿Cómo está mi chica?

Sue se ruborizó.

— ¿Qué te ha hecho regresar el día de hoy, guapo?

—Han habido más senderistas que han atravesado mi valla.

A pesar que el resentimiento la aguijoneaba porque parecía que él estaba dispuesto a ignorarla, Bella se estremecía ante la grave ronquera de su voz.

—Siento mucho escuchar eso —murmuró Sue—. ¿Cortaron la alambrada esta vez?

—Sí y tengo pruebas de que procedían del parque. Olvidaron esto junto al agujero que excavaron. —Él golpeó el escritorio con la bolsa plástica de supermercado llena de basura—. ¿Reconoces el folleto? —preguntó señalando un arrugado mapa de senderismo que asomaba por encima de una pila de latas de refrescos y envoltorios de barras energéticas.

Aunque deseaba mantenerse tan impersonal como él y a pesar que parte de su entrenamiento había incluido algunos cursos de relaciones públicas y ejercicios de juego de roles en los cuales había practicado como reducir la agresión de aquellos visitantes del parque insatisfechos, Bella alzó una ceja y se entrometió, respondiendo inocentemente.

—Parece ser uno de nuestros folletos. En realidad de la última edición. Uno lo puede notar en los precios de los sitios para acampar. Acaban de ser incrementados.

Su mirada la atravesó de arriba hacia abajo, pillando su leve sonrisa. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Lo encontré dentro de los confines de mi valla —dijo cortantemente—, junto a una fiambrera de Batman recién enterrada y con un anzuelo de pesca dentro.

La caja para guardar cosas de algún senderista equipado con un sistema de posicionamiento por satélite, supuso Bella.

—Parece que has adquirido un nuevo anzuelo y una nueva fiambrera Robín, felicidades.

Él parpadeó y luego su rostro se cubrió de un color rojizo bajo su piel oscuramente bronceada.

Bella se preguntó si se había pasado de charlatana, pero él la había encabronado al ignorarla.

— ¿Asumo que has venido a presentar una queja?

Él volvió a mirarla de arriba hacia abajo y dejó escapar un corto gruñido lleno de enojo.

—Mis muchachos tienen cosas más importantes que hacer que recoger basura, rellenar agujeros o arreglar vallas cuando un senderista decide que lo que trae consigo es demasiada molestia a la hora de escalar. Y estamos malditamente seguros que no tenemos tiempo para andar rescatándolos cuando se quedan sin agua. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

Bella sonrió dulcemente, haciendo de cuenta como si hablara con un completo extraño.

—Como al parecer esto es un acontecimiento frecuente para usted, señor, estoy segura que es consiente que no somos responsables por las acciones que los visitantes llevan a cabo fuera del parque. ¿Ha colocado suficientes señales de aviso, para informar a la gente que están invadiendo propiedad privada?

Las fosas nasales de Edward aletearon al mismo tiempo que inhalaba bruscamente.

Sue masculló algo en voz baja y se alejó del mostrador.

—Asumo también que su propiedad linda con el parque —continuó Bella, fingiendo no haber notado su creciente furia—. Los senderistas equipados con sistema de posicionamiento por satélite tienden a tomar la ruta más directa hacia sus destinos, sin tener en cuenta si están invadiendo propiedad ajena.

Otra profunda inspiración de aire y una mirada aguda le dijeron que estaba presionándolo hasta llegar al límite de su paciencia, pero no pudo resistir clavar otro pinchazo en su arrogancia.

— ¿Sabes? Existe una solución. Podrías sencillamente escriturar esa parte de tus tierras a favor del parque. Te ahorraría muchos dolores de cabeza y sería una enorme descarga de impuestos.

Su oscuro ceño fruncido a pesar de ser intimidante, le provocó una oleada de una pura y acalorada emoción que le erizó la piel. No pudo evitar preguntarse por milésima vez como sería sentir toda esa oscura intensidad de cerca y de forma muy personal.

Él se puso el sombrero y se giró hacia Bella.

—Esto no ha terminado aún. —Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta, empujándola para abrirla con tanta fuerza que hizo tintinear el vidrio que la rodeaba.

—Me aseguraré de incluir tus inquietudes en mi reporte —vociferó Bella.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, él salió del edificio dando fuertes pisadas.

— ¿Acaso intentas cabrearlo? —preguntó Sue irónicamente.

Bella sintió como una sonrisa le expandía los labios. Por primera vez en días, una justa ira y un estremecimiento de excitación encendían todo su cuerpo.

—Dime que soy buena en ello —murmuró, sin apartar nunca la mirada, en tanto él abría de golpe la puerta de su pickup todoterreno.

Su mirada encontró la de ella a través del vidrio y se estrechó.

Rápidamente como fuego lamiendo pasto seco, la furia de Bella estalló más acaloradamente y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¿Crees que eso es algo inteligente? —La voz temblorosa de Sue la llamó.

—Me importa una mierda ser inteligente.

Se abrió paso a través de las puertas y bajó presurosa los escalones para acercársele, al mismo tiempo que él subía al estribo y se introducía en la cabina de su vehículo.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que esto aún no se ha terminado? —preguntó ella.

Las negras cejas de Adam descendieron.

—Estás bloqueando mi camino.

Bella sostuvo su mirada airada con una propia.

—Me moveré en cuanto haya terminado y esté lista.

—No eres lo suficientemente grande o lo suficientemente infame como para detenerme si quiero largarme.

—Soy una ex-policía y ya he derribado a hombres de tu tamaño.

Los labios de él se fruncieron levemente una vez para luego formar una línea recta.

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere oficial Swan?

Bella subió al estribo, sin importarle quien podía verles. Se inclinó para acercarse y susurró ásperamente.

—Por el amor de una mierda. Estaba borracha. Estaba oscuro… y él se veía como tú. Cerré los ojos y dejé que sucediera. Me he disculpado. Compórtate como un hombre y chúpate esa.

La mandíbula de Edward se endureció.

—No eres buena para comprender indirectas, ¿verdad?

—Sabes que hay algo entre nosotros —continuó ella, la furia comenzaba a hacer que se estremeciera—, sólo que eres malditamente demasiado cabezota o estúpido para admitirlo.

Él entrecerró los párpados, y su expresión cambió sutilmente de obstinada a calculadora.

Envalentonada, se acercó más.

Los ojos de Edward la recorrieron y luego regresaron a enredarse con los suyos.

—Me parece que nunca nadie me ha hablado antes de esa manera —dijo él suavemente.

—Aterrador —susurró ella, situada ahora lo suficientemente cerca como para captar el olor de su piel y de su cabello… jabón y esa clase especial de almizcle rozaba sus fosas nasales.

La mirada de él se desvió.

—Necesito mostrarte algo, tienes que ver el daño que han causado esta vez.

Tenía en la punta de la lengua el recordarle de nuevo que el parque no era responsable, pero se contuvo, cayendo en la cuenta que esta podría ser su forma de iniciar una conversación con ella.

—Déjame avisarle a Sue.

—Simplemente despídete con la mano. Ya sabe de qué va esto —dijo él arrastrando las palabras. Señalando con un gesto de la cabeza las puertas de vidrio detrás de las cuales Sue estaba observándolos fijamente.

Bella bajó al suelo, agitó la mano brevemente hacia Sue, y rodeó el todoterreno para abrir la puerta del pasajero.

Una vez dentro, su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido. Cruzó las manos sobre su regazo y resistió a duras penas la tentación de mirarlo fijamente. ¿Le estaba dando otra oportunidad o realmente todo esto iba acerca de los senderistas?

El recorrido para salir del parque y alrededor del borde norte del cañón fue hecho en silencio. Edward salió de la calle pavimentada y siguió un largo sendero de grava a través de un llano desolado y cubierto de hierba, que conducía hacia un largo tramo de alambre de púas. Las dos cuerdas superiores habían sido cortadas.

Estacionó junto a un ralo arbusto de mezquite y descendió del vehículo. Ella lo siguió de cerca, saltando por encima de una valla y dirigiéndose hacia a la orilla de un seco arrollo que atravesaba aquellas tierras planas para desembocar en el cañón.

Ella se deslizó sobre la grava y la arena, hacia abajo a un lado del arroyo y avanzó pesadamente hacia un cúmulo de fango fresco.

— ¿Es aquí donde enterraron la caja para guardar cosas?

—Sí —dijo él, al mismo tiempo que se ponía las manos sobre las caderas.

No sabía qué esperaba él que hiciera. Había visto el agujero. ¿Y ahora qué? Alzó la vista para descubrirlo con la mirada clavada en ella sin ningún tipo de vacilación.

Bella se lamió los labios.

— ¿Has traído una pala? A lo mejor han dejado algo más que permita identificar al invasor.

Una ceja negra se arqueó.

— ¿No vas a decirme que no es asunto tuyo?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy tratando de ayudar.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque… —Se encogió de nuevo de hombros, decidiendo ser honesta y mandar al diablo al orgullo—. Porque me alegra que me pidieras que viniese.

La mirada de él se deslizó por su cuerpo, lentamente, deliberadamente. Su piel bronceada se oscureció, sus párpados bajaron.

—Acerca de nuestro acuerdo...

Bella se estremeció interiormente cuando su mirada se posó entre sus piernas en un insulto de lo más obvio. Tragó con dificultad.

— ¿Ya has decidido que es lo que quieres?

—Sí. Tú. Ya.

Por supuesto, aquí y ahora, sobre el fango y bajo la plena luz del día. Ella cambió de posición, a sabiendas que esta era otra prueba.

— ¿Aquí? —preguntó débilmente.

—Si realmente hablabas en serio, ¿por qué dudar?

Ella echó un vistazo alrededor de la cañada, hacia las paredes rocosas, el suelo de grava.

—No parece un sitio adecuado...

— ¿El todoterreno, entonces? —dijo él, su tono sospechosamente placentero.

—Pero es que estamos a campo abierto… cualquiera que pase podría vernos.

—Sí, así es.

Bella se quedó totalmente inmóvil, el sol ardiente pegaba fuerte sobre su cabeza y no había ni la más leve brisa que refrescase su piel enfebrecida.

A pesar de sus aprensiones, su cuerpo ya se estaba preparando para recibirlo. Sus pechos se sentían pesados, sus pezones se le pusieron de punta, excitándose aún más debido al roce contra la tela de encaje que los cubría. Y profundamente dentro, el calor se expandía como una espiral, estrechando y humedeciendo su coño. Le había prometido que sería de cualquier forma que él lo deseara.

Ella extendió las manos.

— ¿Qué prefieres?

—El todoterreno.

Bella decidió no darle la oportunidad de que la acusara de demorar las cosas. Se giró sobre sus talones y regresó al lado de la cañada, Edward la seguía pisándole los talones.

Cuando llegó al todoterreno, él abrió la puerta del pasajero, invitándola con un ademán de la mano a colocarse entre él y la puerta.

—Desvístete y dame tu ropa.

Su mirada recorrió sus rasgos duros e implacables. Un escalofrío de desasosiego se deslizó por su espalda. Estaría desnuda. A su merced. ¿Cuáles serían sus reacciones al verla así? ¿Se descongelaría su fría reserva? Y de no ser así, ¿podría permitirle que la tocara? Se tragó su nerviosismo.

Podía hacer esto sin dejarle entrever lo incómoda que se sentía, lo mucho que deseaba huir y desaparecer. Sin duda podía hacerlo.

Sus manos se alzaron temblorosas hacia su camisa y la sacó de sus pantalones cortos, se sentía un poco amilanada por su desconcertante mirada, echó una mirada por encima del hombro de él hacia la tranquila vereda al lado del acantilado. Fue desprendiendo los botones mientras la mirada de él se afilaba sobre cada pequeño movimiento de sus manos.

Cristo, iba a estallar en llamas. Alguien notaría cuanto tiempo había estado ausente y su estado cuando regresara. Perdería su trabajo y pasaría un mal rato buscando otro que fuese igual de maravilloso... todo tan sólo porque se moría por follar a este hombre.

Se quitó la camisa color caqui y luego abrió el frente de su sujetador, dejándolo caer a lo largo de sus brazos.

Las fosas nasales de él aletearon, sus párpados bajaron al mismo tiempo que clavaba la vista sobre sus pechos. Su mirada bajó aún más.

—Quítate todo menos tus calcetines y tus botas.

Ella desabrochó su cinturón de pertrechos y lo dejó caer sobre el piso del todoterreno, luego cerró los ojos y desabotonó los pantalones cortos de su uniforme, deslizándolos hacia abajo, evitando de la mejor manera posible chocar contra el cuerpo de él.

Sus verdes pantalones cortos resbalaron sobre sus muslos, dejando tan solo la ropa interior de encaje como protección para su modestia.

Él arqueó una ceja de nuevo.

Ella cerró brevemente los ojos y jaló el encaje fuera de sus caderas hasta que ondeó sobre el suelo.

Edward se inclinó hacia abajo, sin que le preocupase tocarla en absoluto y su rostro se deslizó a lo largo de su abdomen y luego sobre sus muslos. Tomó su ropa y la tiró dentro del todoterreno.

—Siéntate a la orilla del asiento y abre las piernas para mí.

Bella se había comportado increíblemente estoica hasta este punto, pero su valor escapó ante el frío reto que le había lanzado.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? —dejó escapar ella.

— ¿Hay algún problema?

— ¿Por qué soy la única que está desnuda? ¿Estás haciendo esto tan sólo para humillarme?

Él negó con la cabeza, el suave chasqueo de su lengua le causó ansiedad.

—No quiero follarte Bella, aún no, ¿vas a hacer lo que te pido?

Solo que él no estaba pidiendo ¿verdad?

A pesar que la humillación le hacía arder las mejillas, retrocedió y se recostó sobre el asiento, apretando las piernas de tal manera que no dejaba espacio para el más mínimo, sospechoso y revelador camino. Su trasero escocía, pero se mordió los labios, determinada a no dejarle verla respingar, y abrió las piernas.

Edward se inclinó sobre el apretado espacio, entrelazó su mirada con la de ella, y luego aplanó la mano entre sus pechos para empujarla.

Ella cayó hacia atrás, emitiendo un grito sofocado al mismo tiempo que un calor punzante abrazó su piel, sin embargo Edward ahuecó la mano sobre su sexo con su cálida palma y presionó, haciendo que su mente se llenara por completo con la enormidad de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella cerró los ojos.

Un error, reconoció de inmediato, porque algo sospechoso y suave se deslizó a lo largo del interior de sus muslos, comenzando en las rodillas. Sus piernas se sacudieron ante el contacto. Un hilo de crema se deslizó desde su interior, algo que él no podría pasar por alto debido a la húmeda contracción de sus músculos interiores.

Una risa sexy y ronca acarició su piel como una ráfaga de viento. Dedos largos y gruesos se introdujeron en ella para quedarse luego quietos.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron para echar luego una mirada entre sus piernas.

Los ojos de Edward estaban entrecerrados, su mandíbula apretada.

—Dime Bella —dijo él con voz áspera—. ¿Estabas tan impaciente porque Jacob comiera tu dulce coño?

El aire siseó entre los dientes apretados de ella e intentó sentarse, pero él sacó sus dedos, enganchó los brazos debajo de sus muslos y tiró de su trasero más allá del borde del asiento.

—No lo hagas. No deseo que esto ocurra. Detente —jadeó ella, aun retorciéndose para librarse.

Las manos de él se posaron sobre sus piernas, y sus dedos partieron los húmedos pliegues. Su cabeza bajó, sus fosas nasales se ensancharon mientras inhalaba. Luego su boca suave se abrió y su lengua lamió a lo largo de sus pliegues.

— ¡Edward! ¡Maldita sea, para! —chilló ella, empujado la coronilla de su cabeza para obligarlo a retirarse.

Un intento inútil, porque él simplemente forzó sus muslos a separarse aún más. Su lengua atravesó su centro como una espada, para luego lamer y hacer movimientos oscilatorios y remolinos dentro.

Bella atrapó su cabello y tiró de él con fuerza. Pero un perverso y rápido movimiento sobre su clítoris hizo que su espalda se arquease. Sus caderas vibraron, llevando su coño hacia su boca.

—Te odio jodidamente —susurró ella, miseria y excitación sofocándola.

Su lengua retrocedió.

—Posiblemente, pero me deseas. —Su pulgar hizo un movimiento rápido sobre el botón enrojecido en la parte superior de sus pliegues, raspándolo deliciosamente—. Dilo. Di que me deseas, Bella.

Su abdomen tembló, curvándose hacia arriba, elevando su coño.

Su pulgar se deslizó fuera y sus dedos acariciaron los labios íntimos, moviéndose con cuidado a lo largo de los bordes externos, resbalando hacia abajo sobre el húmedo sendero que formaba un hilo entre sus nalgas. La callosa yema de un pulgar acarició su pequeño y fruncido agujero.

Todo esto mientras su mirada dura y fija se mantenía fundida con la de ella, esperando.

Bella sintió temblar sus labios. Su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse. La excitación se arremolinó con fuerza alrededor de su útero, y un convulso y profundo anhelo lanzó sus caderas a un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo.

—Te deseo —respondió ella—. Es algo que ya sabes Edward. Por favor fóllame.

Como si ella lo hubiese liberado del dominio de sí mismo, él se levantó y presionó los muslos de ella contra su pecho.

—Quédate así. Mantenlos en alto.

Bella apretó los muslos y luego los abrió, apoyando un pie contra la parte superior del marco de la puerta y el otro contra la ventana.

Ella gimoteaba ahora, sin importarle estar ya lista para correrse y de que él lo vería todo... el profundo y agonizante deseo que la hacía temblar y suplicar, ambas entradas expuestas a la vista. Una necesidad pura y primitiva arrasó lo que quedaba de su orgullo.

Edward ahuecó la mano sobre su trasero por un breve momento, apretando las nalgas, masajeándolos al mismo tiempo que se colocaba de rodillas sobre el estribo.

Luego frotó de nuevo su ano con el pulgar, sosteniendo la mirada de ella, mientras que la suya se oscurecía, presionó hacia adentro.

Bella no pudo ver hacia otro lado, no le importó que su invasión ardiera. Aspiró y jadeó hasta que el ardiente dolor se alivió, y él empujó más profundo. Bella apretó los dientes, debido a que él ya estaba frotando su coño con sus dedos largos y gruesos, cubriéndose a sí mismo con miel cremosa.

Tres dedos bombearon dentro, y ella se tensó, sus pies presionando con fuerza contra el todoterreno, al mismo tiempo que alzaba la cabeza para observarlo.

Su mirada se alzó de nuevo hacia la de ella, una sombría satisfacción curvaba sus labios y un fiero calor estiraba la piel sobre sus mejillas angulosas.

A ella no le importó el espectáculo que le estaba regalando, retorcida como un bretzel_, con la cara enrojecida, temblorosa. Estaba lista para explotar. Jadeó, sin poder hablar, un latido palpitaba como un tambor primitivo en su pecho.

Edward bajó lentamente el rostro entre sus piernas. Un pulgar rozó la caperuza, estirándola tensamente sobre su clítoris, exponiendo el húmedo y enrojecido botón. Su boca se abrió y labios cálidos se cerraron alrededor de él, chupando con fuerza, a la vez que bombeaba los gruesos dedos profundamente en su culo y en su coño.

Bella gritó, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y la hizo rodar sobre el cuero caliente, al mismo tiempo que su orgasmo se arremolinaba dentro de su coño, irradiando hacia afuera, provocando convulsiones abundantes y rítmicas, abriéndose paso a lo largo de su canal.

Él continuó chupando y bombeando, durante un largo tiempo después que su cuerpo había caído contra el asiento y su aliento se había convertido en jadeos irregulares y angustiados.

Los dedos se retiraron, sus labios se relajaron y luego su lengua frotó gentilmente los húmedos pliegues.

Cuando él finalmente se retiró, Bella no pudo moverse durante mucho tiempo. Las lágrimas se deslizaban lentamente sobre sus mejillas y ella apartó la cara hacia un lado para enjugarlas, odiando que él viera también eso.

Edward bajó sus piernas, y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de una de sus manos para levantarla.

—Vístete.

Bella cerró los ojos, saboreando el atisbo de tensión en su voz áspera.

Ella había obtenido su satisfacción.

Edward podía freírse en el infierno si creía que ella le debía algo.

**Espero que les guste este cap y como se habran dado cuenta Jacob es el hermano fastidioso! jejeje**

**Y no se preocupen esto no se queda asi **

**Por cierto no se apuren que son tan solo 7 capitulo entotal asi que ya saben es un fic corto jeje! :)**

**PD. Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron review:**

**eccaza**

**Letthy Cullen**

**GUARANI SHELION 1811**

**Bellalice Vulturi**

**Shaolyn**

**Breyeli**

**Xapyta Cullen-Masen**

**cinn luna and ftmmy**

**joli cullen**

**patymdn**

**Muchas gracias por dejar review y tambien muchas gracias a todos los que agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas esta historia ahora si se cuidan no se olviden de por muy pequeñito que sea dejen un review! besos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! aqui de nuevo yo jejeje se supone que hiba a actualizar una vez por semana pero cual fue mi sorpresa que llegamos a los 24 reviews asi que dije bn si conseguimos aunque sea 10 reviews por cap actualizo les parece?**

**En fin quiero decirles que sip en efecto en este cap se van a enterar del por que la actitud de Edward aunque se va a comportar un tanto gilipollas asi que ya saben es una adap jejeje nos vemos abajo! :)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3<p>

Bella siguió la curva de la carretera del parque, pasó el cruce de agua número seis y disminuyó la velocidad mientras conducía más allá de la zona de acampada en el extremo oeste del parque.

Había hecho el recorrido de lado a lado del cañón casi veinte veces ya. El sol estaba descendiendo más allá del horizonte, una enorme bola anaranjada disminuyendo en brillantes capas de color malva y rojo, una vista que usualmente la maravillaba. Hoy, sólo podía recolectar un suspiro.

Edward no la había llamado anoche. No debería haberlo esperado. Después que había terminado con ella, nada en su actitud cambió para hacerla pensar que se había aplacado.

Había llegado a la conclusión que la placentera tortura que le había infligido era su modo de venganza. Completamente diabólico. Incluso cruel.

Había sido tan estrujada como un trapo de cocina después de correrse, las piernas tambaleantes, las manos temblando mientras se vestía. Había permanecido de pie de espalda a ella, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, hasta que ella terminó.

Luego no había dicho una palabra en el largo viaje de regreso. Ni una sola.

El olor a sexo, a coño húmedo y caliente había impregnado el aire que respiraban a pesar de la brisa fresca soplando en ráfagas desde Atlantic City.

Y si ella había parecido un poco derrotada cuando él la botó en el edificio del cuartel general, Sue no lo había notado… o al menos había tenido mejor criterio que ofrecer un comentario.

Sí, los ojos de la anciana se habían redondeado, un destello de excitación brillando en el suave y desteñido azul, pero un vistazo a la cara angustiada de Bella y la había dejado sola. Bella había pasado el resto de la tarde y de la noche en el coche, patrullando, ignorando las infracciones menores porque no tenía la fuerza emocional para hacer el trabajo.

Hoy estaba mejor, pero sólo porque se sentía vacía como si algo vital le hubiera sido arrancado del pecho.

Justo al pasar por los servicios higiénicos más allá del campamento, una mujer salió disparada de la puerta del baño de mujeres, agitando los brazos.

Bella masculló una maldición, preguntándose si una serpiente o un escorpión habían entrado a las duchas. Paró bruscamente y se bajó del auto, acercándose a la corpulenta mujer cuyo pecho exhalaba como dos claraboyas en un mar picado.

—Hay un hombre joven en la ducha de mujeres.

Bella levantó una ceja. Eso era diferente.

—Señora, permítame encargarme. Usted permanezca afuera mientras yo resuelvo esto.

Revisó el arma… porque nunca sabía cuando en realidad podría tener que usarla… y enderezando los hombros, se abrió camino por la puerta y pasó frente a las casetas del baño hacia el área de las duchas.

—Señor, voy a tener que pedirle que se retire —dijo en voz alta.

Se detuvo cuando un hombre alto y delgado salió de la caseta, una sonrisa le curvaba los labios. Bella apoyó un puño sobre la cadera.

—Jacob, ¿qué diablos te crees que estás haciendo aquí?

— ¿Tengo tu atención ahora? —preguntó, recostando un hombro sobre la pared de azulejos. Los ojos oscuros destellaban con humor y una pizca de algo perverso—. Te has perdido, sol —dijo arrastrando las palabras. Bella apretó los labios en una línea recta, inmune ahora a sus considerables encantos. Aunque semejante en constitución y ardiente apostura, su engreimiento echaba a perder la vista cuando lo comparaba con el hermano mayor.

—Como he dicho, señor, tiene que salir. Ahora.

—No devolviste mis llamadas —dijo con voz de barítono, perezosa y arrastrada—. ¿Qué se supone debo hacer?

Cerró la distancia entre ellos, llegando tan cerca que lo obligó a dar un paso atrás dentro de la casilla.

—Yo hubiera creído que recibiste mi mensaje alto y claro la otra noche —dijo ella bajando la voz en un femenino gruñido.

Los labios de Jacob se arquearon.

— ¿Antes o después que me besaras?

—Tú me besaste, baboso —le recordó ella, entrecerrando los ojos—. Y sé muy bien que viste a Edward antes de hacerlo.

Su sonrisita era una curva sexy de sólidos labios. Algo que probablemente había practicado delante de un espejo.

— ¿Así que es todo culpa mía?

—No. Mis labios estaban allí también —gruñó ella.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás tan enfadada? —La sonrisa calculada de Jacob resbaló justo por un segundo, revelando un indicio de auténtica confusión.

Se parecía tanto a un niño esforzándose en ser un hombre que su enfado se desvaneció. Se apartó de él, enojada consigo misma por dejar de lado su enojo para con él. Lo que sea el problema con su hermano, el daño era más viejo y más profundo que cualquier beso en un estacionamiento oscuro.

—Jacob, ve a casa —dijo, repentinamente cansada.

—Sal conmigo. Esta noche.

Bella negó con la cabeza, mirándolo fijo.

— ¿Estás loco? ¿No sabes cuándo dejar las cosas como están? Nunca saldré contigo de nuevo. No soy tu chica. De hecho, ya estoy sintiendo lástima por ella.

Las cejas oscuras de Jacob descendieron en una mueca feroz.

—Bien, si estás esperando por una oportunidad con Edward, vas a estar sola por mucho tiempo. Nunca volverá a acercarse a ti de nuevo. No después que yo he estado allí.

La furia llameó ardiente y rápida y ella se inclinó de nuevo, golpeando el pecho contra el de él, empujándolo para forzarlo contra los azulejos.

—Entonces no lo conoces tan bien como crees.

Abrió ampliamente los ojos por encima de los de ella.

— ¿Lo has visto? ¿Te acostaste con él después que nos vio juntos?

Lista para poner fin a la conversación en ese mismo momento, alcanzó el grifo y abrió el agua fría, retrocediendo para evitar lo peor de la rociada que salpicó a Jacob, empapándole la ropa.

—Lárgate de mí parque.

Giró sobre los talones, las manos apretadas en puños a los costados. Fuera del baño, inclinó la cabeza a la corpulenta mujer y caminó con paso majestuoso hacia el coche.

Una vez detrás del volante, no miró hacia atrás nuevamente. Condujo a través del parque, encontró un estacionamiento desierto y se tiró en el extremo más alejado de él antes de apagar el motor. Bajó la ventanilla, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos.

Maldita sea, ¿cómo pudo ser tan estúpida para alguna vez haber confiado en él? Jacob Cullen llevaba un chip en el hombro cuando se trataba de su hermano. El pequeño parpadeo de atracción que ella había sentido había sido una calentura reflejada. Las ardientes atenciones de Jacob sólo habían apaciguado su decepción por la falta de voluntad de Edward para perseguirla.

Jacob se había aprovechado de esa inseguridad la mañana de su cita. Había estado supervisando una cuadrilla limpiando rocalla de un remolino en el río que fluía de lado a lado del parque cuando la había alcanzado.

Bella no pensó nada respecto a su llegada. No se había percatado de la relación tensa de los hermanos dado que él había acompañado a Edward sólo una vez a presentar una denuncia. Ella le había hecho señas cuando él sacó su vehículo a la banquina.

Estaría mintiéndose a sí misma sino no admitía que la respiración se le había acelerado un poco… algo relacionado con los hombres Cullen le hacía eso.

Con la misma morena y exótica buena apariencia… alto, musculo cabellos obscuros, afiladas facciones rasuradas y ojos tan negros que las pupilas eran indistinguibles del iris… Jacob no había sido sino un sustituto del hombre que en realidad quería.

Esa mañana en el borde de la carretera, él le brindó una sonrisa fácil, pero la mirada que apuntó en su dirección le dijo que tenía algo en mente. Le había aceptado la petición para hablar en privado y le permitió tomarla del brazo y alejarla de la cuadrilla y de sus curiosas miradas.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente hoy, Jacob? —había preguntado—. ¿Tienes más intrusos?

—No estoy aquí por las cuestiones del rancho. Esto es estrictamente placer.

Ella le había brindado una sonrisa reservada, preguntándose hacia donde iba esto.

Jacob había bajado la cabeza hacia la de ella, con lo cual le dio una breve pausa, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Besarla? El pensamiento la hizo arrugar la cara. Había estado pensando bastante acerca de un par de labios en concreto. Sin embargo, no se apartó de Jacob. En lugar de eso, lo esperó para ir al grano.

—Mi hermano siempre ha sido un poco lento para tener una cita con una mujer.

Ella le había lanzado una mirada alarmada, sorprendida ante el íntimo comentario, pero le restó importancia. Tal vez Edward se había confiado a él.

—No me parece que sea del tipo tímido —dijo, no queriendo meterse en una conversación embarazosa, pero incapaz de contener la curiosidad.

—No entiendo por qué lo hace. No confía fácilmente.

—Puedo entenderlo. Deben tirársele lances mujeres desesperadas todo el tiempo —dijo, tratando de alivianar la conversación.

—He visto la forma en que te mira —dijo Jacob, la expresión encantadora en su seriedad—. No es difícil ver que le gustas.

Había fingido indiferencia ante ese pequeño y delicioso pedacito de estimulantes noticias mientras apartaba la mirada, incapaz de encontrarse con la de Jacob mientras un sonrojo avanzaba lentamente por las mejillas.

—A él no le gusta demasiado el hecho que uses uniforme. Le gusta que su relación con la gente de Palo Duro Canyon siga siendo estrictamente adversa.

—Parece extraño que sea voluntario para buscar excursionistas perdidos con el departamento de bomberos —había murmurado ella, preguntándose nuevamente hacia donde iba esto.

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Él no tiene nada en contra de la gente que viene y usa el parque de la forma que está previsto. Sólo se frustra cuando resuelven apartarse de los senderos. Hemos tenido que rescatarlos lejos de nuestra propiedad cuando se les acabó el agua, cuando cortan vallas que no quieren escalar. Cavan hoyos en nuestra tierra para esconder sus pequeños tesoros…

—Entiendo porque se ha cabreado, pero no hay mucho que podamos hacer al respecto que no sea advertir a los excursionistas que se mantengan en nuestros senderos marcados.

—Lo sabe. Es en parte por lo que no te ha invitado a salir… pero no ha podido mantenerse lejos tampoco. Creo que le gusta tener excusas para venir aquí.

— ¿Crees que está buscando excusas para verme? —había espetado, luego deseó poder retractarse porque él había sonreído ante su entusiasta respuesta.

—Eres muy bonita.

Bella bufó.

—La mayoría de los días no uso una pizca de maquillaje. La piel de mi nariz se está pelando quemada por el sol y estos pantalones cortos del uniforme no hacen nada por mis caderas.

—A Edward no parece importarle. Todavía vuelve irritado cada vez que te ve.

Ella estaba siempre similarmente irritada… profundamente excitada por sus visitas. El ardor le llenaba la cara. Bella lo miró de soslayo.

— ¿Por qué estás diciéndome esto?

—Porque te voy a invitar a salir.

Parpadeó y luego negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué harías eso si crees que tu hermano podría estar interesado en mí?

—Edward necesita un pequeño empujón en tu dirección, ¿no te parece?

Había visto el brillo perverso en sus ojos y lo leyó como humor. Si simplemente hubiera adivinado que la broma sería ella. En cambio, se había entusiasmado con la idea de sacudir la tranquilidad india.

Entonces, había estado completamente de acuerdo en encontrar a Jacob en un bar de Canyon después que su turno terminara, ignorando la premonición en sus tripas que le decía que era una muy mala idea. Cuando la tarde desplegó la noche temprana, había aumentado progresivamente la certeza que había cometido un error.

A un tris de llamar para romper la cita, había encontrado la camioneta destrozada de Edward en el sendero principal y al ranchero alto y moreno apoyado contra ella con los pulgares enganchados en los bolsillos de los pantalones vaqueros.

Aparcó junto a él, sintiéndose culpable y odiando hacerlo. Una profunda respiración calmó su agitado corazón y bajó de la camioneta mientras él se apartaba de la suya y se acercaba.

Caminó con paso majestuoso hacia ella, atrapándola contra su vehículo, la expresión de Edward tan intensa que ella sintió que los latidos se le incrementaban. Había pensado, sólo por un instante, que tenía la intención de besarla, pero él había retrocedido, la cara amoldándose a una máscara insípida, sin emoción.

—Oí que tú y Jacob saldrán esta noche.

Nerviosa y tratando de no demostrarlo, había inspirado, dispuesta a decirle que había cambiado de idea, cuando él soltó un bufido, la boca retorciéndose en una línea ceñuda.

—Le dije que serías una imbécil para siquiera considerarlo.

Toda preocupación por los sentimientos de Edward en la cuestión se marchitó. La espalda de Bella se puso rígida.

— ¿Por qué es eso, Edward? No es que tenga nada mejor que hacer.

La mirada de Edward se agudizó, bajando de la cara de Bella para resbalar por el cuerpo y regresar de nuevo.

—No estoy seguro que merezca una advertencia más —murmuró.

Había levantado una ceja, la rabia ardiente haciéndole lentamente un hoyo en la boca del estómago.

—Ambos somos mayores.

—Asegúrate de lo que quieres —le había dicho, las palabras cortantes.

Entonces se giró sobre los talones y se alejó a zancadas antes de que ella hubiera tenido la posibilidad de desanudar la lengua. ¿Quién diablos se creía que era?

Si había estado titubeando sobre la sensatez de salir con su hermano, entonces la advertencia de Edward la había empujado directamente a los brazos anhelantes de Jacob.

Sin embargo, tanto como le gustaría echar toda la culpa a la terquedad de Edward por lo que pasó más tarde esa noche, no podía hacerlo. Sólo se tenía que culpar a sí misma.

A pesar de todo, si no hubiera sido tan arrogante, si le hubiera pedido que no fuera, ella podría no haber terminado en el estacionamiento de Stone Pony, mirando por encima del hombro de Jacob cuando Edward salió en silencio de la oscuridad para inmovilizarla con una mirada furiosa, fría y dura que le envió el estómago en picada hacia abajo.

Pero si Edward Cullen era un hombre terco, ella era categóricamente testadura.

En vez de finalizar el abrazo del que había estado tratando de escapar, se había pegado a Jacob cuando los masculinos labios abandonaron su boca para deslizarse por el cuello.

Mientras los ojos de Edward se estrechaban en rabiosas rendijas, algo perverso se levantó dentro de ella.

Se había enfocado en la ira y las facciones afiladas de Edward y se encontró respondiendo a las atenciones no deseadas de Jacob como si hubiera estado ansiosa por aceptarlas en primer lugar mientras la mirada violenta de Edward la taladraba.

Inclinó la cabeza, dando su consentimiento a los labios y a la lengua de Jacob para arrastrarse húmeda por el cuello. Relajó el cuerpo contra la pared donde él la había empujado y dejó que le apartara las piernas para frotar la dura columna de su polla contra el vértice de sus muslos.

Sólo después de que Edward se había marchado dando bruscamente media vuelta y desaparecido en la oscuridad, había retirado los brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Jacob y le había dado un empujón para sacárselo de encima.

Él gruñó y volvió a besarla y entonces había recurrido a un truco que su hermano mayor le había enseñado en la secundaria, deslizó una mano entre las piernas de él para agarrarle las bolas y retorcerlas.

Jacob, maldiciendo y doblándose por la cintura, no la detuvo cuando ella lo dejó apoyado contra la pared de ladrillo.

Cobarde como era, se alejó, aferrando el bolso en el pecho. Cuando abrió la puerta de su auto, se encontró a Edward sentado en el asiento delantero.

—Te lo advertí —dijo suavemente.

Se sintió pequeña, sucia y deseó que pudiera haber disimulado que no le importaba lo que él pensara. Optó por no hacer comentarios y dio un paso al costado cuando Edward se desplegó del asiento.

—Una tormenta está fraguándose —murmuró—. Me quedaría lejos de esa roca mañana.

Ella había mirado el cielo de medianoche. Donde las estrellas de la Vía Láctea deberían haber brillado, una densa oscuridad cubría el cielo.

—No era mi intención para nada que pasara —murmuró—. Fue sólo un beso…

Una ceja oscura se levantó en un arco burlón.

—Larga noche. Debiste haber encontrado mucho de qué hablar.

—Eso es todo lo que hicimos. Hablar. Bailar.

Apartó la cara de ella.

—Edward…

—Parece que has hecho tu elección.

Abatida y llena de remordimientos por lo que había permitido que sucediera, había conducido hasta su casa donde se bañó y cambió y luego tomó la decisión de escalar a pesar de la advertencia de Edward.

Cualquier cosa para no pensar obsesivamente en la expresión de Edward cuando se había apartado. La mandíbula había estado tensa. El odio había brillado en los ojos oscuros.

A pesar de la predicción de Edward, de todos modos había salido a escalar a la mañana siguiente, desesperada por escapar de su reflejo en el espejo. Sólo para encontrar el desastre. Edward su testigo, una vez más.

Bella echó a andar el vehículo para dar otra vuelta alrededor del parque. Escalar no había sido la solución. Podría haber escalado el Everest y no habría sido capaz de escapar de su miseria.

* * *

><p>Ante la vista del SUV blanco de Jacob parando bruscamente delante de la casa del rancho, Edward se enderezó en la silla de montar.<p>

—Sam, dejémoslo ya por hoy —masculló.

Pasó la pierna derecha sobre la silla y se deslizó hasta el suelo, arrojando las riendas a su capataz. Sin mirar atrás, echó a andar a tranco largo hacia la casa.

No se molestó en llamar a la puerta del dormitorio de Jacob. Simplemente la abrió cuando su hermano se sacaba la camiseta húmeda por la cabeza.

Jacob se sacudió el largo cabello negro y dirigió una furiosa mirada hacia Edward.

— ¿Alguna vez piensas golpear la puerta?

— ¿Dónde estuviste hoy? Pensé que estabas revisando las cercas con Jared. Lo gracioso fue, que él dijo que lo dejaste a cargo y te fuiste.

Jacob se encogió de hombros.

—Tuve que atender algunas cuestiones en la ciudad.

Edward le miró la ropa mojada y levantó la ceja.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —Jacob lanzó la camiseta arrugada hacia el canasto de la ropa y luego sonrió a Edward—. La mujer creyó que necesitaba enfriarme. Ella es todo sobre el trabajo cuando tiene un arma atada a la pierna.

— ¿Estás hablando de Bella? —preguntó Edward, manteniendo la voz tranquila.

—La mujer es un petardo —respondió su hermano, destellando una leve y lobuna mirada lasciva—. Parece que nos llevará a ambos mantenerla satisfecha. Buena cosa que no me importan las segundas veces sucias.

Edward no pensó… no podía porque la cabeza se sentía a punto de explotar. Se acercó en dos pasos y cimbró el puño en la cara sonriente de Jacob.

Jacob aterrizó sobre su culo junto a la cama, frotándose la barbilla.

— ¿Por qué fue eso? Estoy dispuesto a compartir.

—Mantente alejado de ella.

— ¿Por qué? No la quieres. No puedes hacerla feliz.

—Jacob, te lo advierto. Mantente alejado. No voy a dar un paso al costado como hice con Tanya.

—Tanya era una perra demasiado caliente. Le gustó darnos falsas esperanzas a ambos.

Edward se sacudió la mano palpitante.

—Cuando quieras venderme tu mitad del rancho…

—No me voy. Es mi casa también. Tendrás que acostumbrarte. No me digas con quien puedo follar.

Edward se apartó, temiendo que tuviera que darle otro golpe y entonces no sería capaz de detenerse. Salió de la casa para enfriarse en el porche, maldiciendo a Jacob y preguntándose qué había pasado entre él y Bella, si la había besado de nuevo y si ella lo había dejado hacer más. ¿Y cómo la podría culpar?

Había abandonado a Bella herida más tensa que un resorte. Lo sabía. Habían caminado sobre el filo de la excitación por semanas. Ayer, no había sido capaz de mantenerse alejado… incluso sabiendo que lo había traicionado.

Aunque no había planeado tener sexo con ella, lo empujó más allá de su resistencia cuando se subió a la camioneta y se acercó para rogarle.

Oliendo bien pero con esa inclinación de bulldog en su barbilla, había sido todo lo que pudo hacer para no atravesarla bruscamente sobre su regazo y besarla en ese mismo instante.

En cambio, se la había quitado de encima con una excusa de mierda, cualquier cosa para meterla en su camioneta, a solas. Ella se había sometido a sus demandas tan fácilmente, que lo sorprendió.

Cristo, el sabor de ella y los dulces sonidos de sus gemidos habían permanecido con él durante toda la noche. Pero también permaneció la mirada destrozada de la cara de Bella cuando se había retirado y exigido que se vistiese.

No quería que le importara que la hubiera lastimado. A pesar de las burlas de su hermano y la propia experiencia pasada, le creyó la explicación. Necesitaban hablar y aclarar algunas cosas entre ellos… y necesitaba saber qué diablos había ocurrido entre Jacob y ella hoy.

Edward escarbó en los bolsillos por las llaves, y luego hizo memoria si Jacob la había visto en el parque, ella estaría trabajando hasta tarde. La conversación tendría que esperar hasta mañana porque no quería interrupciones.

Apretó los puños y echó una mirada hacia la casa, el amargo arrepentimiento invadiéndolo de que las cosas se mantuvieran tan tensas entre él y la única familia que le quedaba.

Por el bien de la relación entre ambos, simplemente debía terminar las cosas con Bella ahora, pero sospechaba que Jacob no se detendría allí. Su hermano parecía decidido a interponerse entre él y cualquier persona que escogiera.

Era por eso que se había tomado su tiempo para llegar a conocerla. No acostumbraba traer a una mujer que pudiera ser persuadida por el encanto fácil de su hermano.

Sin embargo, debería haberla advertido en vez de dejarla ser usada. A Jacob no le importaba un bledo Bella. La única cosa que le preocupaba era quitarle absolutamente todo lo que Edward quería.

* * *

><p><strong>Lamento no haber contestado los reviews es que ando con prisa y dije los contesto o mejor actualizo y decidi pues como ya notaron actualizar :)<strong>

**quiero agradecer a:**

**Luce**

**mayra-erika**

**MnM9**

**eccaza**

**mariclau**

**cinnluna and ftmmy**

**paty mdn**

**Lethy Cullen**

**Guadi-top16**

**Shaolyn**

**almalaura**

**valeria 13**

**muchas gracias por dejar reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Muchas gracias en vdd no me esperaba tan buena aceptacion de parte de uds con la historia estoy muy agradecida con todas aquellas que aunque no dejen review me agregaron a sus favoritos y sus alerts, obviamente tambn muchas gracias a todas las que dejan aunque sea un pequeñito review.**

**Pero que creen ya estamos en el capitulo 4 a Edward le falta otra gilipolles jejeje espero se diviertan con este cap besos! nos leemos abajo!**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 4<p>

Al atardecer del siguiente día, Bella estaba parada al pie de un hoodoo, mirando las polvorientas almohadillas que había colocado en la base de la roca para amortiguar una caída.

Había resuelto probar la escalada libre. La alta aguja de roca proporcionaría el desafío físico y mental que necesitaba para mantener a raya otros pensamientos… unos que incluían sensuales besos y estocadas invasivas.

Por el momento, la conquista de un pilar de roca parecía el peligro menor para su bienestar.

Ya había escalado un ángulo invertido, usando solamente las puntas de los dedos para sostener su peso. Los mitones retenían el sudor en las palmas de las manos mojándole los dedos. Un polvo de tiza blanco le brindaba mayor seguridad.

Debido a que le dolían las manos, esta vez, planeó una subida por una pared recta, escarpada, asistida por puntos de apoyo en los pies. La última escalada que programó para el día y una corta. Una vez más, las nubes de tormenta amenazaban a la distancia y ella había aprendido la lección.

El ruido de pasos sonó en todas partes del rincón de la aguja donde estaba de pie y se preguntó si otro escalador, curioso por su ruta o quizás ávido para unírsele, estaba viniendo.

Cualquier otro día habría disfrutado la compañía, excepto hoy, suspiró con resignación y ahuecó una mano sobre los ojos para observar la aproximación de la persona.

Dejó caer la mano al costado cuando divisó a Edward.

—Estoy fuera de servicio. Tendrás que llevar tu queja a James Brody.

—No estoy aquí por asuntos del rancho.

—Bien, entonces has desaprovechado un viaje porque no tenemos nada más que hablar.

Su mirada fue a las almohadillas polvorientas y hacia arriba a la ladera del alto hoodoo.

— ¿Una subida sin sogas? Sabía que estabas mal de la cabeza, pero esto es una locura.

—Intentarlo por primera vez sin las almohadillas y algo de práctica sería una locura.

— ¿Te has caído?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Eso es para lo que las almohadillas están.

— ¿Deberías estar haciendo esto sola?

—Prefiero escalar sola. Y conozco mis limitaciones.

—Podrías romperte el cuello y nadie jamás lo sabría.

—Podría caerme en la ducha y estaría muerta igualmente. ¿A quién diablos le importaría?

El pecho de Edward se levantó con una profunda respiración.

—Tal vez a mí.

—Los tal vez no son lo suficientemente buenos para mí —dijo rotundamente—. Ya no más.

Los labios de Edward se apretaron y a continuación exhaló otra profunda respiración y apartó la mirada.

—Mira, necesitamos hablar.

—Estamos hablando —dijo Bella, manteniendo el tono apacible—. ¿Te importa si subo mientras consigues sacar lo que sea que viniste a decir de tu pecho? —Se volvió, hundió una mano en la bolsa de tiza colgada al lado del muslo derecho y quitó completamente el polvo de ambas manos antes de extenderlas para asir un farallón rocoso.

Edward dio un paso adelante, le agarró la muñeca para atraerla hacia abajo y le giró el cuerpo hacia él.

—Tengo otra idea —dijo, empujándola hacia él—. No tienes a nadie esperando en tu casa. Jacob no va a aparecer en el umbral de tu puerta porque lo mandé hacer una diligencia en Amarillo… te llevo a casa. Mi casa.

Bella forcejó para apartar la mano y dio un paso atrás.

—No quiero ir. Estoy preparada para otra hora de escalada antes de que esté lista para irme.

— ¿Quién dice que tengas una chance? —gruñó Edward.

Disparó ambas cejas hacia arriba.

— ¿Me estás secuestrando? Pareces un poco primitivo.

—Es una vieja tradición familiar. La única pregunta es, ¿vas a hacer un berrinche lo suficientemente grande para que tenga que rescatar las cuerdas de la camioneta y atarte?

Bella tenía que admitir que la idea de ser su cautiva por la noche era intrigante, como el hecho de que él no pareciera dispuesto a moverse de esa roca hasta que se saliese con la suya.

Sin embargo, el hombre la había hecho penar. No se merecía tener su capitulación sin darle una buena pelea.

—No llego a comprenderlo —dijo, afirmando las manos en las caderas—. Como nunca me llamaste después que tuviste tu diversión el otro día, pensé que sería la última mujer a quien alguna vez querrías tener cerca de nuevo.

—No te llamé porque tuve que resolver algunas cosas. Luego tú tenías trabajo y yo también. No ha habido un buen momento.

Allí iba de nuevo… haciendo parecer como si ella fuera un inconveniente.

—La próxima vez, tendrías que comprobar primero mi itinerario antes de planear un secuestro, porque yo ya tengo planes.

La cara de Edward se coloreó de rabia.

— ¿Siempre tienes que ser tan malditamente obstinada?

Bella resopló.

—Has puesto algunos nervios de punta. Al igual que eres modelo de docilidad.

—Te lo advierto —dijo—. No me siento muy civilizado.

¿No que se veía bien? Con el cabello con estilo despeinado, una camisa de algodón descolorida y pantalones vaqueros abrazando el sólido cuerpo, parecía francamente elemental, tan primitivo como había afirmado. Precisamente, ¿hasta dónde la dejaría empujarlo antes de actuar de acuerdo a sus instintos?

Bella levantó el dorso de la mano a su frente y agitó las pestañas.

—Por qué, señor, no debería decir tales cosas —dijo con un profundo acento sureño—. Me hará desmayar.

—Maldita seas, Isabella.

Parecía no poder evitarlo. Una deliciosa oleada de rabia y lujuria vibró a través de ella.

—Vas a tener que superarlo, Edward. He querido hablar contigo durante días y, ¿adivina qué? Se me terminó ese deseo ahora.

Se acercó más, apretujándola contra las afiladas rocas.

— ¿Verdad? —La agarró de las caderas y la levantó lo suficientemente alto para que la cresta de su polla engrosada le machacara entre los muslos. La inmovilizó con las caderas aplastándola contra la roca, luego apoyó bruscamente ambas palmas sobre la pared por encima de la cabeza de Bella.

Se presionó tan cerca que ella podía sentir el latido de su corazón contra su pecho, clavó la mirada en esos ojos negros enojados.

—Qué sorpresa. A ambos jóvenes de sangre caliente les gusta empujar a una chica contra una pared para salirse con la suya.

Una respiración le onduló el pecho y Bella apretó con fuerza los labios para dejar de acicatearle porque su bronceada piel se oscureció y sus facciones se tensaron en una máscara salvaje.

Con un borde dentado hincándosele en la espalda, no tenía espacio para llenar los pulmones con aire.

—¿Esto lo haces por ti? —jadeó—. Porque puedo decirte, que todo lo que estoy consiguiendo es magullarme.

—Esto es de gran ayuda para serenar mis deseos primitivos —dijo arrastrando las palabras, su boca revoloteando por encima de la de ella.

Ella hizo una mueca, fingiendo que esos labios no estaban trabajando en sus deseos también.

— ¿Lo consigues a menudo?

Su boca se acercó más aún.

—Sólo cuando estoy cerca de ti.

—Oh —dijo ella, sintiéndose un poco desfalleciente. Ya sea por la falta de aire como por la oscura promesa en sus ojos, no estaba segura.

Su boca se estrelló contra la de ella y Bella se derritió contra la roca, jadeando dentro de la boca de Edward cuando la lengua acarició el interior de la suya en remolinantes vueltas que le recordaban a la forma en que él la había hecho correrse en el asiento de la camioneta.

Cuando levantó la boca, le preguntó.

— ¿Vas a dejar que te secuestre?

Edward observó un lado de esos labios exuberantes curvarse hacia arriba y sintió una pesada y sensual vibración atravesarle el cuerpo. La tenía ahora. A pesar de cualquier cosa que la boca de Bella pudiera decir, él podía verle la llamarada de hambre en los ojos.

— ¿Me estás preguntando si quiero ser secuestrada? —le preguntó, en un tono poblado de sorna—. Parece más como una cita si esperas que esté de acuerdo.

—No puedo darte falsas señales —susurró, dando un paso atrás, se zambulló hacia abajo, reptando un brazo por debajo de su culo y luego enderezándose.

Ella no se plegó en su hombro del modo que él esperaba, no que ella alguna vez hiciera lo esperado. El cuerpo de Bella permaneció rígido cuando se acercaron a la camioneta. Sabía que lo estaba haciendo simplemente para ser difícil. Tenía que admitir que la vena combativa de Bella era una parte grande de su atractivo.

—¿Todavía estás loco porque besé a Jacob la otra noche? —le preguntó con tono de burla.

—Furioso —respondió, aunque una sonrisa comenzaba a tironearle los labios—. Pero no estamos hablando de eso ahora.

— ¿Debido a que no te importa a quién beso?

—Isabella… —dijo, alzando la voz en una advertencia—. ¿Alguna vez piensas antes de abrir esa preciosa boca tuya? No provoques a un hombre cuando ya ha cometido un crimen para llevarte donde él te quiere.

— ¿Me quieres en tu camioneta?

Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sip, te estoy secuestrando a mi camioneta. —Dio vuelta la esquina con ella y se dirigió hacia abajo por la huella hasta el sucio estacionamiento donde había dejado el vehículo. El recorrido no fue largo, pero el sol pegaba fuerte y aunque era delgada, también era musculosa… no tan liviana como él había esperado. No es que él estaba de humor para escuchar las quejas. Había sonidos más eróticos que deseaba oír y pronto.

— ¿Esto se trata de una antigua tradición?

—Es una cosa comanche. Atacamos por sorpresa para conseguir a las mujeres.

—No creí que necesitarías recurrir a eso.

—Créeme, no estoy escaso. Pero tú eres un caso especial.

— ¿Soy especial? —dijo alegremente—. Serios sonidos.

—Bella…

— ¿Sí?

—Cállate o sacaré la cinta adhesiva de la guantera y lo haré oficial.

— ¿Vas a atarme las manos?

La pequeña bruja sonaba excitada ante la perspectiva.

—No, esa preciosa boca tuya.

— ¿Crees que mi boca es preciosa?

— ¿Dije eso? —bromeó.

—Uh-huh. Dos veces.

La camioneta de Edward estaba estacionada al lado de la de ella, él la dejó caer en el asiento delantero y le tendió las manos por las llaves.

— ¿Crees que voy a sentarme aquí mientras me cierras con llave? ¿Y qué acerca de mi equipo? No es barato.

Edward gruñó, a continuación abrió la guantera y metió la mano por el rollo de cinta.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron ampliamente.

¿Así que no le había creído? Bien. No la quería tan confiada. Le agarró las manos, se las levantó sobre la cabeza y luego usó la cinta adhesiva para atarle las muñecas al portaequipaje de las armas detrás de la cabeza. Cuando terminó, se echó hacia atrás y sonrió.

Los labios estaban aplanados, los ojos disparando dagas en su dirección.

—Deberías haber mantenido tu boca cerrada —le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Luego regresó caminando cómodamente por el sendero y recogió las almohadillas y el equipo.

Cuando regresó, tenía la cabeza contra el apoyacabezas lo que le arqueaba la espalda. El suave contorno de los pechos sobresalía hacia afuera y Edward sintió esa misma satisfacción oscura que tuvo el día en el acantilado. Podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella y estaría indefensa para resistirse.

Debía tener más sangre de sus ancestros corriendo por él que lo que alguna vez había imaginado… o tal vez era simplemente la mujer.

La cabeza de Bella giró en su dirección y luego bruscamente hacia adelante; el semblante ceñudo le hacía más oscuros los ojos. Los labios haciendo un mohín.

Edward comenzó a silbar mientras echaba la carga en la cajuela de la camioneta y dio la vuelta hacia su puerta. Una vez dentro, no la miró, sabiendo que ignorándola la volvería loca.

Encendió el gas y la camioneta avanzó bruscamente hacia adelante. Por el rabillo del ojo la observó aferrar las ataduras y apretar con fuerza el pie contra el suelo del vehículo para evitar ser arrojada por la cabina. Una vez más una sonrisa amenazó con atravesarle la boca, pero se opuso al deseo. Ningún disfrute dejándola saber que estaba gozando de esto.

El viaje hasta su rancho le llevó apenas unos minutos, pero fue tiempo suficiente para que la tormenta los alcanzara. Las nubes se abrieron. La lluvia azotaba lateralmente con ráfagas de viento.

Aparcó frente al porche en lugar de en el garaje, no queriendo luchar contra ella desde tan lejos para meterla en la casa. Abrió la puerta de un empujón, regresó rápidamente hacia la de ella y la abrió antes de que tuviera una oportunidad de pensar el próximo movimiento.

Bien. Déjala que se las componga y se pregunte lo que él tenía en mente. Aunque ella tenía que tener una idea bastante buena que la prioridad número uno era la instantánea erección que había empujado su tenso vientre cuando la sostuvo contra la roca.

Se quedó de pie en la abertura de la puerta, la lluvia cayéndole sobre la cabeza y los hombros y retiró la cinta. Luego extendió las manos para tapar la abertura y evitar su fuga y dijo:

— ¿Vas a venir pacíficamente o tengo que acarrearte adentro?

— ¿Por qué me traes aquí?

Él notó la callada excitación brillándole tenuemente en los ojos.

— ¿Temes que te trajera aquí para exigir venganza?

Levantó la barbilla, pero la mirada que le dio por debajo de las pestañas era pura invitación.

—Depende si tu modo de venganzas es dulce o no.

El ardor agitó su sexo.

—Sal de la camioneta —gruñó.

Lo miró recelosamente.

—Vas a tener que darme espacio.

Retrocedió medio paso y ella se deslizó al suelo, el cuerpo resbalando por delante del de él. Se paró con los zapatos de suela delgada para escalar y él recordó una vez más qué tan pequeña era. Tendía a olvidar ese hecho cuando estaba en su compañía porque era tan malditamente irascible.

— ¿No se supone que vayas a ofrecerme un baño caliente y comida?

—Tal vez más tarde.

La mirada de Bella rozó el rostro de Edward. Abrió la boca para decir algo, luego pareció cambiar de idea porque cerró con fuerza los labios.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ningún retorno?

— ¿Piensas que voy a discutir con mi secuestrador?

—Siempre que sepas quién está a cargo aquí…

Un escalofrío sacudió el cuerpo delgado y él se preguntó si estaba helada o excitada. Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo.

Con el vapor levantándose de sus cuerpos calientes, él le empujó las caderas al ras de las suyas, se inclinó hacia ella y luego esperó. Era demasiado alto para presionar su boca en la de ella sin un poco de cooperación. Le dejó la elección.

Bella se lamió los labios, parpadeando en contra del agua cayendo de su cara. Su lengua dio un golpecito para capturar la humedad goteando sobre el arco del labio superior.

Edward le frotó los pulgares sobre el vientre, incrementando la presión de los dedos extendidos sobre las caderas y dejó que el distintivo bulto en la parte delantera de los pantalones la empujara a responder.

Bella abrió la boca. Subió rápidamente las manos a los hombros de Edward y lentamente se levantó.

El beso contenía un mundo de promesas… dulce y carnal a la vez y lo tuvo meneándose en segundos, las manos sujetándola lo suficientemente duro como para magullar, pero ella no protestó.

Edward la devoraba, la lengua le saboreaba el exuberante labio inferior, paladeando el creciente deseo, que ella confirmó con una sexy palpitación interior. Le agarró firmemente las nalgas y surcó su vientre dejándola saber exactamente a dónde llevaba.

Bella no puso reparos. Audazmente abrió la boca y esperó hasta que él metió la lengua de nuevo, luego la agarró con los labios y la chupó, dándole un indicio de adonde estaba dispuesta a ser llevada.

Edward levantó la cabeza, luego se inclinó y la levantó en sus brazos. Ella metió la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

— ¿Esto es aún por venganza? —preguntó Bella con un hilo de voz.

—Es por un montón de cosas. Algunas no muy agradables. ¿Importa?

—No.

El cuerpo se tensó dentro de su abrazo y por un momento él pensó que ella había cambiado de idea. Lo último que deseaba admitir era lo mucho que no quería que eso sucediera.

Edward caminó a grandes zancadas hacia los escalones del porche y la dejó en el suelo al lado de la puerta mientras pescaba las llaves del bolsillo y la abría, todo el tiempo vigilándola por el rabillo del ojo.

Los brazos de Bella estaban cruzados sobre el pecho; el labio inferior entre sus dientes. Pensaba duro, pero los pezones esbozados tan debeladoramente debajo de la delgada camiseta eran nítidos, las puntas erectas. Los muslos apretados, deslizándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

No estaba retrocediendo. Estaba tan caliente por esto como él.

El cuerpo de Edward estaba tenso, su polla pesada y palpitante. Giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta, deteniéndose para echarle un vistazo.

—Tú primero.

—Apuesto a que será la última vez que oiré eso esta noche —dijo ella con voz tensa.

—No sé con qué clase de hombres has estado, pero basado en tu chispeante personalidad, diría que has sido decepcionada una o dos veces.

Se deslizó por delante de él, entrando en la casa rápidamente y luego se desaceleró cuando estiró el cuello mirando alrededor de la habitación.

—No creo que sea desilusionada —dijo con voz entrecortada cuando la mirada cayó sobre la alfombra multicolor que se extendía por el suelo de madera—. No tengo expectativas. Recuerda, tú me trajiste aquí. En contra de mi voluntad.

— ¿La casa no es lo qué esperabas?

—Es… colorida.

Edward dio una rápida mirada alrededor y se encogió de hombros.

—A nuestra madre le gustaban los colores brillantes. No me he molestado en cambiar nada.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Es agradable. Cálida.

—Es de color naranja, amarillo y roja. Duelen los ojos a primera hora de la mañana.

—Es un dicho típico de un hombre. Me imagino que serías más feliz sí todo fuera de color marrón.

— ¿Qué hay de malo con el color marrón?

Levantó las manos, los dedos extendidos.

—Gracias.

— ¿Por qué?

—Por recordarme que no eres diferente al resto de los de tu sexo.

— ¿Lo crees? Entonces, ¿cualquier hombre serviría?

La lengua de Bella mojó el labio inferior y luego levantó la barbilla.

— ¿No te reveló nada la otra noche en el Stone Pony?

El cuerpo de Edward se puso rígido con el recuerdo de lo que había visto. Ella borracha contra el pecho de Jacob, las manos de su hermano vagando por su espalda y por la curva de su trasero. Su mirada fija, desafiándolo incluso cuando inclinó la cabeza para permitir que Jacob deslizara los labios por la sedosa piel del cuello.

Encogió los puños y caminó a los trancos hacia ella.

Bella abrió ampliamente los ojos y luego giró mientras buscaba un escape. Se lanzó hacia la puerta del pasillo y él la siguió. Le ahorraría algunos problemas si precisamente iba hacia el final del pasillo y trataba de esconderse dentro del dormitorio.

Mirando por encima del hombro, abrió de un empujón la puerta del baño y entró, pero él había perdido lo que le quedaba de paciencia y le envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura para empujarla de regreso al pasillo.

Se encabritó contra él, empujando el brazo hacia abajo, pero la sujetó más cerca y caminó rápidamente hacia el dormitorio. La sangre martillaba las sienes de Edward, los músculos se engrosaron, aguijoneados por una descarga de adrenalina y anticipación sensual.

Dio una patada hacia atrás para cerrar violentamente la puerta y la echó sobre la cama.

Bella gateó hacia el otro lado del colchón, comenzando a rodar sobre el vientre para alejarse, pero él ya estaba sobre ella, girándola, las manos yendo directamente a la cintura. El cinturón colgado sobre la cadera de Bella se fue primero, junto con la bolsa de tiza que cayó con un ruido sordo y una nube de pálido polvillo. Metió los dedos bajo el elástico de la cintura y tiró, arrastrando los pantalones cortos y las bragas hacia abajo por las piernas esbeltas, quitando bruscamente los zapatos en el proceso.

Sus brazos lo azotaron, las manos yendo directamente al cabello de Edward, tirando con fuerza.

Él le aferró el dobladillo de la camiseta y se la pasó bruscamente sobre la cabeza. El sostén deportivo resultó ser más desafiante, pero se las arregló para sacarlo también. Luego cayó encima de ella, aún completamente vestido y calado hasta los huesos. Utilizó su pecho, muslos y manos para inmovilizarla sobre el colchón.

Bella se resistía debajo de él, las respiraciones violentamente jadeantes.

La dejó pelear hasta que se cansó, temblando debajo de él. Los ojos eran rendijas feroces. Los labios temblaban por los sollozos destrozados, entrecortados.

Edward nunca había doblegado una mujer por la fuerza antes. Nunca había sentido el deseo antes de ahora. Apoyándose encima de ella, las piernas de Bella se abrieron debajo de él, su cuerpo estremeciéndose, él sintió el calor aumentar entre los muslos, engrosando la ya rígida polla hasta el punto del dolor.

Le llevó las manos juntas por encima de la cabeza y las agarró con fuerza con una mano. A continuación, levantó las caderas lo suficientemente alto para abrir de un tirón el cinturón, el botón y luego la cremallera de los pantalones.

Su polla brincó de la abertura, aterrizando sobre el vientre suave y caliente de ella y sólo podía sentir alivio y movilizadora tensión que no lo dejaría tomarse el tiempo para bajarse los pantalones por las caderas.

Apoyó las rodillas en el colchón y se arraigó por un segundo entre las piernas de Bella, luego la penetró bruscamente.

—Dios. ¡Joder! —Había soñado con follarla, incontables noches, despertando para encontrar su puño envuelto alrededor de la polla. Ahora, rodeado de su calor, no podría detenerse, no podría frenar la excitación acalambrándole las bolas. Con sólo tres duros empujes se tensó, las respiraciones se entremezclaron y el semen se disparó en ardientes chorros dentro de ella.

Aun así no podía parar de moverse contra ella varios segundos después. Sólo cuando se detuvo completamente, admitió que esto no se había tratado sólo de sexo, que no se había tratado de atracción… pura, la apasionada venganza lo había mantenido cautivo mientras la tomó.

Ella lo había convertido en un inexperto, sin embargo involuntario, por semanas mientras había luchado contra el deseo por ella. Luego al verla con Jacob, sus brazos y manos rodeándola, había saboreado la bilis ardiéndole en el vientre mucho tiempo después de que la hubiera dejado en el estacionamiento. Horas más tarde se había ido a la cama y había clavado los ojos en el cielorraso preguntándose cómo olvidaría esta atracción.

La cabeza se hundió en el colchón al lado de ella. El leve estremecimiento de su vientre contra el de él, las bocanadas de sus superficiales respiraciones, le habrían dicho que ella había estado muy cerca de llegar al orgasmo, si las suaves y lánguidas convulsiones ondeando a lo largo de su polla ablandándose no lo hubieran puesto al corriente.

No podía evitar su enojo con ella, con Jacob, el que había provocado con sus palabras descuidadas. No lo pudo dejar ir el tiempo suficiente para ocuparse de su placer… porque la quería lastimar.

Edward se deslizó fuera de su coño, tensando la mandíbula ante la pérdida de la húmeda y tibia calidez. Se echó hacia atrás en el colchón, sin mirarla a los ojos, luego se volvió y arrastró la camisa sobre la cabeza. Siguieron las botas y los pantalones, pero no la miró.

De pie con las manos en las caderas, no estaba enojado. Pero ahora la vergüenza comenzaba a deslizarse por los bordes de su conciencia.

—Edward… —dijo Bella detrás de él, con voz muy suave y estrangulada, se preguntó si la había hecho llorar y cerró los ojos—. Lo siento.

* * *

><p><strong>Alguien quiere matar a Edward? y creanme todavia falta mas jajajaja<strong>

**cuando yo lei la historia queria patearle el trasero pero bueno, antes de irme muchas gracias a las chicas que dejaron reviews lamento no contestarles pero preferi subir cap espero sus reviews por muy peques que sean besos**

**CARPE DIEM QUAM MINIMUM CREDULA POSTERO**

**mariclau**

**Bellalice Vulturi**

**yasmin-cullen**

**LethyhC**

**patymdn**

**Shaolyn**

**joli cullen**

**valeria 13**

**Luce**

**cels**

**LIly cullen madero**

**Aleja Cullen Masen**

**paoemma**

**mayra_erika**

**kyla from the sky**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoy regreso a la escuela despues de un semestre de estar ausente. Y dios mio! estoy nerviosa! jajajajaja pero bueno antes de irme a la escuela les dejo aqui el siguiente capitulo.**

**Claro tengo que decirles aqui talvez edward se mmmm... como decirlo ¬¬ tal vez se medio comporte pero eso si el capitulo que sigue lo van a odiar con todas sus fuerzas jejeje y que creen? sin contar este cap ya solo nos quedan 2 capis mas! espero disfruten un beso y GRACIAS por leerme! :)**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 5<p>

—Lo siento —repitió Bella, odiando la textura irregular de su voz—. En realidad no pasó nada entre Jacob yo. Sólo un beso.

Edward estaba de pie de espaldas a ella, desnudo pero inmóvil. La conmoción de las tres violentas estocadas y luego el abandono, le había hecho entender a la fuerza el punto que había pretendido castigarla. Y se lo merecía por pensar que podía manipularlo con un juego tan infantil.

Pero, ¿le daría la oportunidad? Y si lo hacía, ¿la perdonaría y le dejaría tratar de hacer las cosas bien?

—Voy a tomar una ducha —dijo, la voz un susurro ronco—. Usa la que está en esta habitación. Bajaré al vestíbulo. Encuentra algo mío para ponerte.

Se alejó sin mirar atrás y el estómago de Bella se apretó. Moviéndose tan lenta y cuidadosamente como una anciana, se escabulló de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Encendió la luz, se agarró al mostrador debajo del espejo y se quedó mirando su imagen.

Con razón no había querido quedarse. Tenía el pelo pegoteado al cráneo. No estaba maquillada pero tenía barro en el mentón y en la mejilla.

Probablemente le había dejado la ropa de cama sucia y reconoció una sombría satisfacción por el hecho. Había sido idea de él después de todo… ese rápido adentro y afuera que la había dejado temblando de deseo insatisfecho.

Arrugó la nariz cuando abrió las piernas. El semen le manchaba los muslos y se percató que ninguno de los dos había pensado en usar un condón. No iba a mencionarlo. Tenía la esperanza que nada viniese de ello, pero estaba condenada si se permitiría parecer más vulnerable a los ojos de él. Ya se había disculpado con lágrimas engrosándole la voz.

Agarró una toalla del estante al lado de la ducha, la lanzó sobre la parte superior del compartimiento y entró en la bañera antes de abrir la canilla.

El agua fría se calentó, luego hirvió mientras se restregaba. Al final se apoyó contra los fríos azulejos y dejó que el agua se deslizara sobre la piel, apaciguándola, arrullándola en un pacífico estado de ánimo donde su mirada furiosa no la podría lastimar.

Cuando se le arrugaron los dedos de los pies y de las manos, cerró el agua y se secó, envolviéndose la toalla alrededor del cuerpo, entró en el dormitorio con recelo.

No sabía si estaba aliviada o decepcionada por encontrarlo aún vacío, pero rebuscó entre los cajones una camiseta y un par de pantalones cortos con una cintura con lazo que ciñó alrededor de sus estrechas caderas.

Y sólo porque no quería que la pensara una cobarde total, abrió la puerta y se deslizó a través de ella dirigiéndose hacia la sala de estar.

Estaba de pie en las sombras crecientes, mirando hacia afuera por los grandes ventanales. Afuera, los rayos dentados encendían las nubes y se movían raudamente hacia la tierra.

No quería llamar la atención, pero el suspenso la estaba matando.

—¿Vas a llevarme a casa ahora?

Los hombros de Edward se tensaron.

—Lo haré cuando haya terminado contigo.

Bella tragó con fuerza y alzó la barbilla, asumiendo una postura más desafiante de lo que sabía podía sostener.

—La tormenta no puede durar mucho.

— ¿Haciendo planes para regresar a pie a Canyon? —contestó, la voz tensa y enfadada.

— ¿Realmente pretendes mantenerme aquí? Pudiste haber conseguido más placer de un agujero en la madera que de mí.

Un músculo a lo largo del borde cortante de la mandíbula se flexionó.

—Obtuve lo que quería. ¿Crees que me debería importar que no lo disfrutaras?

Si no lo hacía, ¿por qué parecía tan infeliz? Empujando a un lado su propio dolor, Bella pensó en ello por un instante. Aún no había acabado.

Respiró profundo, recopilando fuerzas de la tormenta que sabía podía estallar de nuevo con un paso en falso. El fusible de Edward era simplemente muy pequeño.

—Realmente podría llegar a odiarte.

—Entonces estaríamos parejos.

La respiración se le entrecortó con un agudo jadeo. Seguramente, le había dolido, pero ella exageró la reacción.

—Caminaré al jodido pueblo —dijo mordiendo las palabras.

—No hasta que yo lo diga.

— ¿No crees que la gente a la larga me buscará? ¿Piensas que no les diré lo qué me hiciste?

Volvió la mirada para trabarla con la de ella.

— ¿Vas a quejarte porque te follé y te dejé hambrienta?

La conmoción aspiró el aire de sus pulmones; un jadeo ahogado le avivó la furia.

—No crees que voy a decirles que tú… —se detuvo, incapaz de mentir y decir la odiosa palabra.

— ¿Qué te violé? —dijo con voz sedosa—. ¿Es eso lo que hice?

Negó con la cabeza. Había hecho algo. Algo tan perjudicial, tanto daño. No la había perdonado.

— ¿Les dirás que te secuestré? —continuó con el sedoso tono.

—Si no fue antes, es ahora. Quiero ir a casa.

La mano de Edward salió disparada y ella se apartó, pero él era más rápido, le agarró un puño de cabello y le acercó bruscamente la cara hacia él, obligándola a ponerse en punta de pies.

Bella se agarró instintivamente de sus hombros para mantener el equilibrio y sintió la flexión de los músculos fuertes. Se humedeció los labios, afianzando la mirada en su boca.

— ¿Es cierto? ¿Quieres ir a casa? —susurró. El tono seguro y sin emoción de su voz golpeó donde un grito no lo haría—. Te llevaré a casa ahora. Si me lo pides.

Ella leyó la advertencia en la voz. Si decía sí, entonces habían terminado.

Algo en la mirada oscura y despiadada hizo a Bella enderezar la espalda, cortar el arrepentimiento. Si esto era todo por venganza, entonces tal vez ya era hora de que tomara un poco por su cuenta.

Pero no iba a hablar de su rendición. Le sostuvo la mirada, los labios apretados en una línea recta.

Apretó el agarre en su pelo y la arrastró más alto.

El cuero cabello le quemaba, pero también lo hacían sus labios cuando la boca de Edward devoró la suya. Abrió la boca para jadear y él le metió la lengua, deslizándola profundo, barriendo la lengua de ella, el suave paladar, enrollándola para beber a lengüetazos por detrás de los dientes. La saboreó tan a fondo que sintió como si la arrasara de nuevo, más que cuando había acariciado su polla con tres cortos empujes dentro de ella.

Cuando se retiró, le sostuvo la mirada.

—Asegúrate de lo que quieres —dijo repitiendo las palabras que había dicho antes de que ella hubiera salido con Jacob.

Entonces, como ahora, sabía exactamente lo que quería. A él. Profundo dentro de ella, metiendo cada pedazo de su polla profundo y duro, follándola por mucho tiempo después que se hubiera hecho pedazos como cristal.

Aún en puntas de pie, se encontró con su mirada de párpados pesados.

—Mis necesidades no han cambiado ni un poco —murmuró, dejando la respuesta ambigua. ¿Por qué darle todo cuando él no tenía intención de valorar su entrega?

Relajó el agarre y los talones de Bella encontraron el suelo de nuevo, pero las rodillas se tambalearon y cayó contra él. Los brazos de Edward lentamente la rodearon y por un momento, ella se rindió al abrazo, bebiendo del picante olor a limpio del jabón que había usado para bañarse.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó, la voz profunda retumbando por debajo de la mejilla que se acurrucaba contra el cuerpo.

Asintió con la cabeza, no confiando en su voz. ¿Estaba hambrienta?

Edward bajó los brazos y dio un paso atrás.

—La cocina está en esa dirección —gruñó, levantando la barbilla hacia la puerta.

Bella le estudió la expresión por un toque de humor, pero la máscara implacable estaba en su sitio. Lo siguió hasta la cocina, advirtiéndose de no abalanzarse sobre cualquier cosa sexualmente ambigua o que estuviera segura de quedar desilusionada.

Tomó un taburete de la encimera de mármol y lo observó cómo sacó pan de una alacena y carne asada, tomate y lechuga del refrigerador. La imagen de él, descalzo, el pelo humedeciendo una camiseta color marrón que se estiraba alrededor de los bíceps y el trasero modelado por los vaqueros azules, era tan apetitosa como el olor de la comida que preparaba. No había comido más de un par de barras de granola desde el desayuno.

Se deslizó del taburete y se dirigió al refrigerador.

— ¿Qué tienes para beber?

—Coca cola en el estante inferior. Cerveza en la puerta.

Eligió un par de cervezas, esperando que un poco de alcohol pudiera aliviar la tensión entre ellos.

Sentándose codo a codo en la encimera, comieron en silencio. Bella era consciente de cada movimiento de la mandíbula de él mientras masticaba y vio por el rabillo del ojo cuando empinó la cerveza para un largo trago.

— ¿No vas a comer? —murmuró.

Ella parpadeó y dio un mordisco al sándwich. Con la cantidad de calorías que había quemado hoy, debería haber estado muerta de hambre, pero la conciencia sexual parecía haber interrumpido las sinapsis que enviaba ese mensaje al cerebro.

Estaba en sobrecarga sensorial, sentada junto a él, sintiéndose empequeñecida por su tamaño, admirando el tono bronce de su piel y recordando como las grandes manos ahuecadas alrededor del sándwich se sentían acariciándole la piel.

De repente abrumada por el momento, dejó el sándwich, bebió un trago de cerveza y luego alejó la botella y el plato. No tenía sentido pretender que podía mantener esta informalidad o fingir que no estaba esperando que la llevara al dormitorio y exigir otra dulce venganza sobre su cuerpo.

Se aclaró la voz.

— ¿Terminaste? Recogeré los platos.

—Eso puede esperar.

Bella se quedó quieta, deseando que su corazón desacelerara sus frenéticos latidos.

Los dedos le rodearon la muñeca, la tiró del taburete, la sacó de la cocina y la llevó de regreso por el pasillo a la habitación. Esta vez, él entró, apagó la lámpara del techo y apartó bruscamente la cortina que cubría el ventanal.

El cielo era negro como tinta con ocasionales manchas de luz iluminando las oscuras y turbulentas nubes. La ventana miraba hacia el largo camino de grava que conducía desde el portón de hierro forjado de la entrada de la propiedad al garaje al otro lado de la casa.

Edward regresó a ella, tironeándola hacia la ventana y girándola para dejarla frente a ella. Dio un paso detrás de ella, las manos descansando sobre las muescas de las caderas.

—¿Crees que nos daremos cuenta cuando Jacob regrese a casa?

Ella se sacudió, sabiendo que no era la única siendo castigada por el paso en falso de la otra noche.

— ¿Por qué me importaría? —preguntó, la voz tosca y rasposa.

—Respuesta correcta. —Las manos se ahuecaron en los pechos y los estrujó.

Bella se apoyó contra él mientras le acariciaba los pechos y ahuecaba los montículos, haciendo deslizar el pulgar a través de las excitadas puntas. Las caderas presionadas en las de ella, la polla vestida haciendo surcos contra las nalgas.

La respiración de Bella se aceleró. Le aferró los costados de los muslos y los mantuvo apretados, haciéndole saber sin palabras una vez más que estaba dispuesta.

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron lentamente por su vientre, luego subieron por debajo de la camisa. Las palmas callosas pasaron rozando quemando la piel mientras le empujaba hacia arriba la camiseta y se la pasaba bruscamente por encima de la cabeza.

Ella cerró los ojos cuando las palmas se asentaron en sus pechos otra vez, masajeando, los pulgares dando golpecitos a los maduros pezones hasta que ella hizo rodar la cabeza en su pecho y arqueó la espalda.

Las manos pasaron rozando debajo de los pantalones cortos y se los empujó sobre las caderas para dejarlos caer al piso. Desnuda, con él completamente vestido detrás de ella, deseó que tuviera el valor de darse vuelta y desnudarlo completamente, pero esperó, dejándolo marcar el ritmo, dándole lo que exigía de ella… rendición.

—Inclínate y agarra el alféizar de la ventana.

Bella se volvió y ladeó la cabeza, tratando de leerle la expresión, pero se encontró frustrada como de costumbre.

—Soy demasiado pequeña de pie en el piso…

— ¿Dije que quería follarte?

Jesucristo, se había enamorado de un sádico. Entonces, ¿por qué su cuerpo estaba comenzando a vibrar?

Dio un paso atrás y ella también. Luego, extendió los brazos, se inclinó y agarró el borde del revestimiento de madera.

Los pies de él separaron ampliamente los de ella y una vez más, se abría para él, los pliegues separándose en un húmedo suspiro.

Dos grandes manos le rodearon el culo, levantándole las nalgas y extendiéndolas.

— ¿Crees que te mereces una zurra? —susurró.

— ¡No! —espetó, pero se contuvo de decir más. Cada vez que abría la boca se metía en más problemas con él.

— ¿Te gustó lo que hice el otro día? —Le deslizó los dedos entre los pliegues y tuvo su respuesta en la ráfaga de crema que le empapó el canal interior.

La risa suave la hizo apretar los dientes, pero permaneció en silencio, esperando que él decida cómo quería tomarla.

Levantó una mano y ella se preparó psicológicamente, tensó los hombros, la cabeza bien alta. La palma de la mano aterrizó todo a lo largo del coño en una picante bofetada. Su coño se apretó.

Lo hizo de nuevo, el sonido haciéndola respingar porque era húmedo y caliente. El aire siseó entre los dientes de Bella. Los dedos acariciaron dentro de ella, luego se retiraron. Otra bofetada y las rodillas le temblaban.

Bella se agarró más fuerte a la carcasa y bajó la cabeza entre los brazos, porque ninguna cantidad de resistencia pasiva le haría esto menos humillante de aceptar. Había descubierto una parte de ella que no sabía que existía. Una parte que deseaba ardientemente el escozor de su dominación física.

Largos lengüetazos acariciaron a lo largo los pliegues esparcidos y ella gimió, porque amaba las cosas que él había hecho antes con su perversa lengua.

—No he sido capaz de quitarme tu sabor de mi boca —gimió.

—Prueba hacer gárgaras —dijo rechinando los dientes, la voz suave y enrarecida, tan diferente a ella, que deseó no haber dicho nada.

Los labios se fruncieron alrededor del clítoris, lo chupó y luego lo soltó con un audible chasquido. Repitió la acción una y otra vez, hasta que ella estuvo dispuesta a gritar porque nunca dejó que la urgente necesidad dentro de ella aumentara.

—Me gustaría follarte así. Observando tu hermoso culo. Pero tienes razón. Eres demasiado pequeña.

— ¿En la cama entonces? —jadeó.

—Arrodíllate en el borde.

Ella se enderezó y se volvió hacia la cama, sorprendida de verlo todavía completamente vestido. Lo había olvidado.

— ¿Te gustaría que te desnude?

Aspiró profundamente.

—Adelante.

Bella nunca había sido tímida con un hombre, pero Edward la ponía nerviosa, porque realmente le importaba si lo complacía y esperaba que al final de todo esto la perdonara.

Ahora, se quedó quieto, los ojos brillando en la oscuridad, observando como ella poco a poco se aproximaba.

Se acercó, la mirada a la deriva por el ancho y sólido pecho, extendió la mano para agarrar un puñado de algodón y arrastrarle la camiseta hacia arriba.

Levantó los brazos y ella se paró en puntas de pie para pasársela bruscamente sobre la cabeza. Luego, le desabrochó el botón de la cintura del pantalón y lentamente le bajó la cremallera en la parte delantera de los vaqueros. El raspado era tan fuerte en el silencio que los rodeaba como las agitadas respiraciones de Bella.

Deslizó los dedos por la mezclilla hasta las caderas y empujó, bajándole los vaqueros hasta los tobillos.

Bella se arrodilló para sujetarle los pantalones mientras él salía de cada pierna y entonces miró hacia arriba, obteniendo su primera vista frontal de su polla.

Sobresalía hacia arriba desde un nido de vellos negros y crespos. La punta era contundente y redonda, el eje grueso y surcado de venas.

El aliento de Bella soplaba contra él y su polla se sacudió. Bella no pudo resistirse, lo rodeó con los dedos y frotó la mejilla a lo largo de su eje. El calor satinado y vaporoso le resbaló por la piel e inspiró el aroma almizclado y limpio.

Dirigió una mirada interrogante hacia arriba, pero no podía decir de los labios apretados y la mirada estrecha si estaba complacido con su interés o impaciente por que subiera a la cama.

Su excitación se agudizó. Y la rabia se precipitó a la superficie nuevamente. Edward quería su rendición. La deseaba bailando al son de su melodía hasta que creyera que había pagado lo suficiente por el precio de su orgullo.

Bien, ella tenía un montón de orgullo propio y necesitaba recuperar su debilitado temple. Si alguna vez lo convencía de que era su pareja, su compañero, tenía que verla como equivalente en orgullo y ferocidad.

Permitió que una pequeña sonrisa le curvara las esquinas de los labios, luego apuntó su polla hacia arriba y se sumergió debajo para beber a lengüetazos de sus bolas.

Murmuró algo bajo, probablemente sucio, pero a ella no le importó. Le lamió las duras y redondas bolas, pasando suavemente la lengua sobre el escaso y crespo vello. Las rodeó, levantando el saco a la boca y la abrió para tragarlo adonde la vaporosa humedad de la boca lo encerró. Chupó, amablemente al principio, a continuación más vigorosamente, raspando la piel con la lengua, tironeando fuerte con los labios, hasta que los dedos de Edward se metieron en su cabello y la sujetaron con firmeza.

Ella murmuró, en lo profundo de su garganta, diciéndole lo mucho que amaba el sabor de su piel, lo mucho que saboreaba la masculinidad que él le entregaba a su cuidado.

Cuando las soltó, presionó un beso en cada testículo y luego deslizó los labios, las mejillas y la nariz hasta su polla.

Levantándose sobre las rodillas, lo apuntó hacia la boca y trabó la mirada con la de él, entonces se meció hacia adelante lo suficiente para chupar la punta entre los labios.

Abrió la boca y el siguiente gemido fue para sí misma, porque ya su coño se humedecía mientras imaginaba el contundente grosor empujando hacia adentro, estirando su canal, acariciando más profundo de lo que lo había hecho antes cuando la ropa había interferido.

Lo rodeó con ambas manos, deslizándolas hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su polla, apretando mientras le mordisqueaba la satinada cabeza. Arremolinó la lengua dentro de la boca, capturando el semen pre seminal que escapaba de la delgada rendija, luego codiciosamente lo mimó.

—Joder, Bella. —Los dedos le tironearon el cabello, tratando de obligarla a levantarse, pero ella se sumergió hacia adelante, abriendo la mandíbula para tragárselo. Cuando la polla chocó con la parte posterior de la garganta, succionó fuerte y se retiró, luego se hundió otra vez y otra vez, hasta que las caderas de Edward comenzaron empujar hacia adelante y le folló la boca.

Lo trabajó con apretados puños y boca, hasta que los deslizamientos ya no fueron más suaves o superficiales. Hasta que le dolió la mandíbula y se le acalambraron los dedos, pero él no se corrió.

Una mirada a la cara de Edward y ella supo que no era parte del plan. El rostro estaba tenso y los labios tirados hacia atrás contra los dientes apretados.

Se sacó la polla, metiéndose la corona en la boca, humedeciendo la punta con su saliva, luego besándola antes de aferrarse de las caderas de Edward y levantarse inestablemente.

Lo rodeó y se metió en la cama, de rodillas en el borde, de modo que su culo estaba ahora lo suficientemente alto para que él permaneciera de pie detrás de ella y la follara.

La palma le golpeó el coño mojado una vez más, haciéndola jadear e inclinarse más. A continuación arremolinó los dedos y rápidamente los retiró.

Bella se apoyó sobre los codos, mirando hacia adelante y esperando para que él la penetre como deseaba.

Una gran mano se cerró en uno de los costados de la cadera y la gruesa y redondeada cabeza de su polla se frotó de arriba abajo en los pliegues.

Bella contuvo la respiración mientras se deslizaba dentro de ella. Apretó los puños en la colcha debajo de ella cuando él lentamente se abrió camino hacia el interior con cortas y firmes estocadas.

Su coño se apretaba y relajaba en torno a él, acariciándole el eje con cada centímetro. Los tiernos tejidos de sus paredes internas ardían, no acostumbrados al espesor que la llenaba tan profundamente, pero la humedad se filtraba incesantemente alrededor de él, facilitándole el camino.

Amabas manos la aferraron con más fuerza ahora, empujándola hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras su polla se hundía y se retiraba, introduciéndose más profundo con cada deslizamiento, hasta que su ingle y sus pelotas chasquearon húmedamente contra ella.

Las bruscas estocadas, se hicieron más fuertes, más agudas, golpeándole el culo de la manera que lo quería.

Bella metió la cara en la ropa de cama, mordiéndose los labios para acallar los gritos, pero las ondas ya estaban abriéndose camino hacia las tiernas paredes interiores y sabía que no duraría mucho.

Había esperado demasiado tiempo por este momento, soñado con él, toqueteándose en la oscuridad de incontables noches mientras se imaginaba cómo se sentiría.

Pero toda fantasía se quedaba corta ante esta gozosa realidad. Su coño nunca había dolido de esta manera. Su cuerpo y su corazón nunca se habían sentido tan plenos.

—Ed…ward —gimió.

—Está bien —jadeó él—. Córrete para mí. Córrete ahora.

Y lo hizo, el placer creciendo desmesuradamente dentro de ella, enrollándose firmemente alrededor del vientre, provocando eléctricas sacudidas de placer que aumentaron y aumentaron… hasta que explotó en una ráfaga de calor que la hizo inclinarse hacia atrás bajo la tensión y la tuvo abriendo la boca alrededor de un grito penetrante.

Edward se estrelló contra ella, golpeando su coño, apretándose más cerca cuando la empujó más lejos arriba de la cama, recostándose sobre ella cuando las rodillas de Bella colapsaron y se hundió hacia adelante incapaz de moverse.

Él se corrió con frenéticas sacudidas y un largo y agónico gemido. La hirviente humedad salía a chorros dentro de ella.

Finalmente con las piernas colgando en el borde de la cama donde se habían deslizado por debajo de ella, el cuerpo de Edward cayó, las caderas aun meneándose, su polla batiendo crema espesa y semen. Bella inspiraba profundo y ásperamente por la boca, tratando de aquietar su corazón.

La boca de Edward se deslizó por los hombros, le chupó la piel detrás del cuello y luego su cabeza cayó sobre el colchón al lado de la de ella.

Yacían en una postura desgarbada, mitad sobre y mitad fuera del colchón y los labios de Bella se crisparon.

Abrió los ojos y lo encontró mirándola, la boca relajándose en una tímida sonrisa.

— ¿Te dejé hambrienta esta vez?

—Creo que me mataste.

Los focos delanteros brillaron a la distancia y ella se volvió hacia la ventana. Un gemido débil y falto de energía se le escapó de los labios.

—Nos verá.

Edward no se apartó para levantarse de un salto y cubrirlos. Su cuerpo se tensó contra ella.

—Espero que lo haga.

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio? quedaron conformes? se que creen que Edward se redimio pero no! ya veran lo que nos falta :) un agradeciemiento a todas las que me dejan review no saben, ese es mi motor para subir cap tambien gracias a las que me agregaron a asu favoritos y alertas gracias en espécial a:<strong>

**LethyC**

**Bellalice Vulturi**

**joli cullen**

**cremita**

**GUARANI SHELION 1811 - gracias por dejarle rr a todos los caps que te faltaban por leer (por cierto, espero con ansias tu prox adap! c: )**

**cels**

**patymdn**

**Breyeli**

**mariclau**

**Shaolyn**

**yasmin-cullen**

**alimago**

**Inexscor - gracias por tus consejos :)**

**LIly cullen masen**

**Danny twilight - lo importante es que ya te diste una vueltita por la historia :)**

**tal vez se pregunten por que escribe todos los nombres que me dejan rr ah? es que por falta de tiempo no les puedo contestar personalmente asi que para que vean que les estoy muy agradecida por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review un beso guapas :)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Se que muchos pensara por que tarda tanto en actualizar? si lo se yo siempre pienso que no es justo hacer esperar tanto pero estuve muy ocupada con mi regreso a clases! y bueno no habia tenido tiempo y aprovecho de una vez en subir cap.**

**Sip yo se que despues de lo que leeran querran colgar a edward de cierta parte de su anatomia jejeje sin mas me despido y recuerden solo nos quede un capitulo mas :( pero bueno un beso chicas**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 6<p>

Edward se incorporó, apuntaló el peso en un solo brazo, pero no apartó la parte inferior del cuerpo. Miró por la ventana.

Las luces brillaban a través del cristal, disminuyendo, luego desaparecieron abruptamente cuando el motor aceleró al máximo y la camioneta avanzó velozmente.

— ¿Era necesario? —susurró, la voz amortiguada porque había dejado caer la cabeza en el colchón.

—Totalmente. —Edward le envolvió el brazo alrededor de la cintura, levantándola bruscamente contra él.

Un portazo en la distancia, pero Bella no pudo reunir la fuerza para estar preocupada. Los pasos pisotearon el piso de madera, deteniéndose fuera de la puerta del dormitorio de Edward.

Edward los giró a ambos y se sentó al borde de la cama, trayéndola con él y extendiéndole las piernas a ambos lados de sus rodillas, mientras mantenía la polla alojada en el interior de su apretado coño.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, rebotando contra la pared. Edward deslizó los dedos entre las piernas de Bella y le masajeó el clítoris.

Bella extendió las manos entre las piernas para rodear la mano de él tratando de apartarlo a la fuerza, pero no se movió. Le asió las muñecas, apretó y trató de traer sus piernas sobre las rodillas de Bella, pero él las abrió más y ella se derrumbó, tumbándose contra él, su sexo más expuesto que antes.

Los pasos de las botas rayaron el piso, acercándose a ellos, rodeando el final de la cama hasta que Jacob se paró frente a ellos. Miró a Edward con una expresión tensa e impasible grabada en el rostro, luego la mirada cayó donde los dedos y la polla de Edward desaparecían.

—No pensé que la traerías aquí hermano —dijo en voz baja—. No después de la otra noche.

—Es mía —dijo Edward, la voz tranquila, aunque el cuerpo tensó debajo de Bella—. No le di elección.

La mirada se levantó para encontrar la de ella.

— ¿Toda tuya? ¿O vamos a compartir?

—Edward, por favor —dijo, empujándole las muñecas—. ¿Es una prueba? —preguntó, retorciéndose con fuerza ahora—. Ya te dije, la otra noche fue un error. Nunca lo quise.

— ¿Estás segura? —Le susurró Edward en su oreja—. ¿O estoy nadando en mentiras? —arremolinó la punta del dedo sobre el duro botón y ella tembló.

Su coño le brindó una caricia involuntaria, apretándolo para retenerlo en el interior, el húmedo sonido sumando puntos al escueto alegato.

Bella gimió.

—Detengan esto, los dos.

—Hermano —dijo Jacob, ampliando su estancia delante de ellos—. Mejor patéame hacia la puerta ahora, o voy a conseguir una muestra de sabor de lo que voy a tener.

Edward le acercó la cara hasta que ella le encontró la mirada.

—Dijiste que fue simplemente un beso, que fue un suplente mío.

La mirada de Edward se aferró a la de él, deseando que la escuche, esperando que esta vez le creyera.

—Esa era la verdad. Nunca lo quise.

Edward apretó la mandíbula, luego se volvió hacia Jacob.

—La dama no te quiere. Sal de aquí ahora.

— ¿Crees que me hubiera follado si hubiera llegado primero a ella?

—No con ella. No te dejaré tenerla. Ahora sal. No hemos terminado.

Jacob cerró los puños a los costados. Lanzó una mirada caliente a Bella y luego les dio la espalda a ambos. La puerta se cerró de un portazo detrás él.

— ¿Esto fue todo por él? —Preguntó Bella con voz temblorosa —. ¿Me quisiste porque él me quería también?

Edward no respondió de inmediato. La verdad la dañaría. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás mientras los brazos se cerraban más apretados alrededor de Bella porque ella estaba peleándolo en serio ahora, las uñas arañándole los muslos. El cuerpo de Bella corcoveaba y, finalmente, desalojó su polla.

Rodó hacia el costado, girándola, colocándose sobre ella, arrastrándola arriba de la cama hasta que se tumbaron en el centro de ella, el cuerpo de él estirado sobre el de Bella.

—Tenía que saber que había perdido el juego —dijo rechinando los dientes.

— ¿Esto es un jodido juego? —Giró ampliamente el brazo, aterrizando el puño contra el costado de la cabeza de Edward.

—Su juego —dijo, luego extendió la mano para agarrarle el puño antes de que el próximo puñetazo aterrizara—. Jacob nunca nos dejaría en paz si cree que hay alguna posibilidad de interponerse entre nosotros.

El cuerpo de Bella corcoveó otra vez, el muslo se movió bruscamente para un costado, luego la rodilla regresó para azotar su cadera. Era fuerte. Tendría moretones. Pero maldición si el fuego en sus ojos no lo incitó.

Forcejear con Bella era como sujetar un pescado vivo entre las manos desnudas. Finalmente, le trabó los pies con los tobillos, le estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza y esperó hasta que su cuerpo le estrujó el aire de los pulmones y dejó de tener la fuerza para luchar contra de él.

— ¿Crees que no hundiré mis dientes en alguna parte? —dijo, la voz temblando de rabia.

—No quieres hacerme daño. No seriamente.

— ¿Y cómo llegaste a esa errónea conclusión de mierda?

—Pudiste haber ido por mis bolas una o dos veces allí, me podrías haber alcanzado de lleno entre las piernas y podrías haberme tenido. No querías hacerme daño.

Alzó la barbilla.

—Retorcí las bolas de Jacob. Para librarme de él la otra noche.

—Pero no me hubieras hecho eso a mí. Ni siquiera si te hubiera incitado lo suficientemente duro.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —susurró—. ¿Por qué dejaste que me vea de esa manera? ¿No podría simplemente esperar hasta la mañana cuando salgamos por la puerta? ¿Por qué humillarme así?

—Tenía que enviarle un mensaje que pudiera comprender.

—Lo que dijo sobre compartir, ¿pensaste que yo iría por ello?

Edward suspiró.

—No soy perfecto, Bella.

Ella resopló.

—Tuve que dejarlo ver eso, pero no me gustó compartir la vista. Estaba celoso. Y admitiré que puedo resultar malditamente desagradable cuando pienso en ti con él.

—Este concurso de-quien-tiene-la-polla-más-grande no empezó conmigo, ¿verdad? Me metiste en el medio de ello esta noche, tengo derecho a saber por qué.

— ¿Terminaste de luchar contra mí?

Ella sorbió por la nariz.

—Depende.

—Voy a dejarte ir. Arroja más puñetazos y saldré a buscar la cinta adhesiva otra vez.

—Eres tan hijo de puta como tu hermano.

Las lágrimas en la voz de Bella acabaron con las fuerzas de Edward. La mirada cayó lejos de la de ella y se bajó, acostándose sobre la espalda. Si decidía irse ahora, no la detendría.

Bella se sentó en el borde de la cama, de espaldas a él.

—Aún quiero saber por qué.

Era más fácil de esta manera, no teniendo que encontrarse con su mirada.

—Mi hermano y yo nos odiamos a muerte. Nuestro padre nos puso a competir uno con el otro por todo. Deportes, calificaciones escolares, por una camioneta, un caballo, su amor. Supongo que he ganado, porque me dejó una participación mayoritaria en el rancho.

—Suena como un verdadero hijo de puta.

—Lo era. No puedo decir que estuve todo hecho pedazos cuando murió. Me comprometí en matrimonio con una chica en Canyon.

— ¿Una rubia?

La mandíbula de Edward se tensó.

—Sí, era muy bonita y diminuta, como tú.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Y tú me juzgaste por usar a Jacob como un sustituto.

—Esas son las únicas similitudes que compartes. Tanya era dulce.

Una risa corta y áspera salió como una ráfaga de ella.

—Asumo que Jacob se entrometió.

—La sedujo. Los encontré a ambos en mi cama.

La mano de Bella se cerró alrededor de un puñado de sábana.

—Esto se ve más y más sórdido por segundos.

—No quise follarte por Tanya o Jacob. Te quería para mí.

—Pero no podías dejar de aprovechar la situación para anotarte un punto con tu hermano tampoco.

—No. Quería que se vaya. Quería que sepa…

— ¿Qué perdió? —Dio vuelta la cabeza, la mirada líquida quitándole completamente el ánimo.

El pecho de Edward se apretó. Diciéndolo en voz alta, admitiendo sus intenciones menos que honorables, lo hizo sentirse avergonzado.

—Lo siento, Bella.

— ¿Y yo debería escucharte ahora porque tú estuviste tan dispuesto a oír mis disculpas?

—Nunca quise decir…

—No lo puedes decir, ¿verdad? Tenías la intención de lastimarme. Tenías la intención de frotar la nariz de tu hermano en mi coño. —Se puso de pie, la mirada barriendo el piso hasta que encontró la ropa y la recogió. La sostuvo delante de ella, luego levantó la mirada de nuevo—. Creo que preferiría que él me lleve de regreso al parque.

Edward tragó con fuerza. Incapaz de forzar otra palabra a atravesar la garganta en llamas, la observó cuando caminó hacia el cuarto de baño y cerró silenciosamente la puerta detrás de ella.

Clavó la mirada en el cielorraso cuando el agua comenzó a caer, finalmente contemplando sus acciones desde el punto de vista de ella y arribando a la misma conclusión… era un bastardo. La había usado, al igual que Jacob tenía la intención de hacer.

El problema era, ahora que se había terminado, que no sabía cómo la dejaría marcharse. No había salido a perseguirla. No había querido influir en la atracción que echaba chispas entre ellos porque le había importado lo suficiente para querer algo mejor para ella que meterla en una batalla contra su hermano.

Ahora, probablemente era demasiado tarde para hacer las paces. Nunca confiaría en él de nuevo.

Edward se restregó una mano sobre la cara, luego se levantó. Se vistió en la oscuridad y encendió la luz para que ella supiera que estaba sola cuando saliera y cerró las cortinas.

Luego echó a andar a las zancadas por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de su hermano, solamente para encontrarlo vacío.

Jacob estaba en la cocina, consumiendo poco a poco una cerveza sobre la mesa de la cocina. Entrecerró los ojos cuando Edward se acercó.

—Quiere que la lleves de regreso —dijo Edward en voz baja, sintiendo la familiar tensión aumentar sobre los hombros y los brazos.

Jacob comenzó a sonreír, pero Edward levantó la mano.

—Déjala en paz. Ha tenido suficiente de nosotros.

Su hermano apoyó la cerveza en la mesa. La expresión mermando desde una sonrisa de autosatisfacción a una pensativa cara seria.

—La llevaré. No me entrometeré con ella.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y a continuación se volvió para irse.

—Tanya no era la ideal para ti —dijo Jacob en voz baja detrás de él—. Lo sabes, ¿no?

— ¿Me estás diciendo que la follaste como un favor hacia mí?

—Tanya no era la ideal. Le gustaba darnos falsas esperanzas a ambos. La dejé. No supe de qué otro modo demostrártelo.

—Estás diciendo que no te trajo satisfacción hacerlo. En mi cama.

—No dije que no lo disfruté. Pero Isabella no es Tanya. La besé. Pero tuve que apoyarla contra la pared y obligarla a hacerlo. No se lo esperaba. Simplemente mala suerte que tú acertaste a estar allí. Su mala suerte.

—Me viste allí.

—Por supuesto. Cuando ella rodeó mis bolas, pensé que había cambiado de idea. Pero estuvo malditamente cerca de romperlas retorciéndolas. Es perfecta para ti, hombre.

Edward gruñó.

—Es bueno saberlo, pero un poco demasiado tarde para cambiar nada.

—No me daría por vencido si fuera tú. Ella es fuerte. Dura. Puede aguantar tus cabreadas.

—No necesito tu consejo.

—Nunca has querido escuchar una cosa que salga de mi boca, pero te informo. Ella te ama.

—Es demasiado tarde.

—Tal vez lo es. Llevaré a tu chica a casa. Luego me encamino a San Antonio.

Edward se volvió hacia su hermano y le disparó una mirada inquisitiva.

—Hay una finca en venta a la que le he echado el ojo desde hace algún tiempo. Reuní el dinero. Me iré de aquí.

—¿Debido a Bella?

Jacob resopló.

—Porque es el momento de ser yo mismo. Ambos tenemos que dejar ir el pasado.

* * *

><p>Bella se pegó a la puerta del acompañante hasta el parque. Había ignorado cada intento de conversación que Jacob había hecho. Volvió la cabeza cuando le había preguntado si le apetecía la música. Dobló los brazos sobre el pecho cuando le había preguntado si hacía demasiado frío.<p>

—De acuerdo, lo entiendo. Soy la última persona en la tierra con la que quieres hablar —murmuró.

Bella bufó y pulsó el interruptor para bajar la ventanilla, prefiriendo el aroma del aire fresco de la lluvia al de él.

—Siento haberte metido en el medio de esto —le dijo en voz baja—. No me di cuenta cuánto te lastimábamos hasta que te vi en su regazo.

Bella se tensó, esperando que no estuviera a punto de comenzar a hablar acerca de todo lo que había visto.

—Eres más de lo que merece.

—Malditamente cierto —murmuró Bella.

Jacob soltó una risa suave y sexy y Bella lo miró con desdén.

—Sé que no tengo nada que quieras —le dijo con una sonrisa torcida—. Y a decir verdad, no me gustan las castañas. Sólo quería que lo sepas.

—Pero no te importó joder con el corazón de una chica por venganza —masculló.

—Por lo que sé, nunca toqué el tuyo, estoy asumiendo que Edward te dijo todo sobre Tanya. —Él asintió con la cabeza, apretando los labios—. Era dulce. Y fácil. Edward no tenía edad cuando pensó que era algo que tenía que hacer. Encontrar una esposa. Comenzar a tener hijos. Tanya parecía ansiosa por el sexo de cualquier manera… Y podría haber funcionado. Pero la vi coqueteando con otro hombre. Por mucho que me disguste mi hermano, tenía que hacer algo.

— ¿No podrías habérselo dicho simplemente?

— ¿Y él me creería?

Bella resopló con furia.

—Tiene problemas de confianza.

—No empezaron conmigo, lo juro.

—Vuestro padre.

—Sip. Jugaba con nosotros enfrentándonos uno al otro. Pensó que nos haría más duros. Las cosas entre mi hermano y yo siempre estuvieron tensas, pero después de Tanya… —La mirada de Jacob se apartó del camino cuando ella le echó un vistazo, borrando su habitual humor socarrón—. No entendí porque me trajo al parque para conocerte.

—Debió haber sido una prueba. Para ver si fallaba.

—Eso es lo que pensé también. Creí que tú eras una trampa explosiva o un telegrama cableado para explotar. Nunca imaginé que me dejaría en contacto con alguien que le importaba.

—Bien, sorpresa, sorpresa. Tenías razón.

—Pero no la tenía. Pienso que tal vez la prueba era para mí. Fallé, Bella.

—Y me siento mucho mejor sabiendo que me utilizó para determinar si tú podrías aparentar ser una persona decente. —Bella negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose aún más deprimida—. Ese es mi coche. Gira aquí.

Jacob detuvo la camioneta al lado del vehículo y ella tiró de la manija para abrir la puerta.

La mano de Jacob se cerró alrededor del brazo de Bella.

Bajó la mirada a ella y luego la levantó hacia él.

Soltó el agarre al instante.

—Bella. No lo abandones. A él le importas.

—Que yo sepa lo estás diciendo porque sabes nos haríamos desgraciados uno al otro por el resto de nuestras vidas.

—No es cierto. Puedo no llevarme bien con él. Pero es toda la familia que tengo. Lo quiero ver feliz.

Ella le estudió la mirada, leyó arrepentimiento y tuvo la esperanza por el bien de él que fuera real.

—Ustedes dos pudieron haber estado muy unidos si no estuvieran tan ocupados destrozándose uno al otro.

—Simplemente me lo estoy imaginando. Aunque no sé si Edward alguna vez cambiará ese modo de pensar. Jodí todo.

—Sip, lo hiciste. Pero no lo dejes escapar tan fácil. Lo que él hizo esta noche… —Ella apretó los labios y bajó la mirada.

Jacob le tomó la barbilla y le giró el rostro hacia él.

—Ánimo. Vi su cara después que te metiste en la ducha. Sabe que la jodió y está asustado.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas, rápidamente pestañeó. Si Edward sentía sólo un fragmento de su desesperación, entonces habría esperanzas.

—Bien. Lo dejaré quedarse así por algún tiempo.

—Hazlo —dijo en voz baja—. Tiene que apreciar lo que tiene en ti.

Abrió la puerta y se deslizó al suelo, los comienzos de una sonrisa tironeándole de los labios.

Jacob tocó la bocina y ella levantó la mano sin mirar atrás. Nunca miraba hacia atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Bien ¿quien quiere matar a edward? escucho propuestas! jejeje<strong>

**En fin saben que al final de cada capitulo escribo el nombre de todos los que me dejaron rr en el anterior cap pero hoy no va a ser posible **

**ando muy muy pero muy apurada con cosas de la escuela y ps mi mama anda supervisandome, solo que se fue un momentito y es lo que aproveche para subir cap **

**eso si prometo que en el prox cap si voy a poner los nombre de las personitas que me dejan rr**

**por que yo que soy fan siento bien cuando reconocen mi apoyo a una historia y tambien me encantaria responder sus rr pero ando de vdd muy ocupada un beso y nos vemos en el capitulo final ¿que hara edward? jeje cuidense!**

**y ya saben sus rreviews me motivan a actualizar**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! chicas meses sin saber de mi ah? dios como odio eso! **

**En vdd como lectora me choca que me dejan colgada y mas cuando se acerca el final pero en fin, espero me perdonen y aun me lean :D**

**FELIZ NAVIDAD (super atrasada) y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**

**ya mañana entro de nuevo a clases asi que si de por si tengo muchisima tarea mejor aproveche y publique de una vez :D**

* * *

><p>—¿Más flores? —preguntó Sue, inclinándose sobre el jarrón lleno de margaritas y rosas color rojo anaranjado para inspirar el perfume.<p>

—_Uh-huh_ —dijo Bella, fingiendo interés en el informe que estaba terminando—. Llévalas a la mesa de informes. Alegrarán el lugar.

—Y él volverá otra vez y pensará que no te gustaron.

—No quiero flores de él.

Sue atrapó la nota situada entre las flores, leyéndola en vos alta.

—_Lo siento_. ¿Cuántas veces lo ha dicho?

—No llevo la cuenta —mintió Bella—. Lo creeré cuando lo diga en serio.

Sue cloqueó.

—Eres una mujer dura, Isabella Swan.

Bella sonrió. No lo era. No realmente. Había descubierto que tenía un corazón grande y estúpido cuando llegó el primer ramo y rompió a llorar.

—Deja de vegetar, muchacha. Seth ya tiene las manos llenas con los problemas en el parque.

—¿En serio? —dijo Bella, escribiendo SAVE y cerrando. Metió la mano en el cajón por la radio—. Olvidé encenderla.

—Te está esperando en el Mesquite Camping Ground. Dijo algo acerca de un pendenciero partidario de las fiestas y de encontrar algo interesante.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Lo hice, pero estabas lejos, soñando. Tienen que haber sido las flores.

—Ya te dije. No me importan las flores.

—No, pero no puedes decir lo mismo del hombre que las envió. ¿Puedes? —dijo sonriendo.

Bella frunció el ceño, pero no pudo mantener la expresión por mucho tiempo. Los labios le temblaron con una sonrisa.

—Te veré más tarde, Sue. —Agregó en tono seco—. Mejor ir al rescate de Seth. —Sacó las llaves del escritorio y se dirigió al vehículo, ansiosa por salir al sol y lejos de los guiños maliciosos y digresiones que había estado recibiendo del resto del personal del parque una vez que las flores habían comenzado a llegar.

Edward no había faltado a enviarle algo hermoso para saludarla cada mañana durante la última semana.

No que ella pensase por un minuto que reconciliarse sería un suave paseo una vez que devolvió las muchas invitaciones que él había enviado.

Había pinchado el cuero bruñido de Edward, penetrando profundo… aunque sabía que él no se había esforzado por luchar contra la atracción que estalló caliente entre ellos como yesca seca en un incendio forestal.

Que ella ejerciera ese tipo de poder sobre un hombre tan poderoso y masculino la emocionaba hasta la médula. No es que le facilitase trabajar el camino de regreso a sus favores y a su cama. El hombre merecía preguntarte si alguna vez lo perdonaría.

Sin embargo, las defensas lentamente se desmoronaban, más bien como esa cornisa en que se había encontrado encaramada. No estaba segura si duraría otro día.

Encontró a Seth, parado al borde de la carretera, haciéndole gestos con las manos.

—He oído que tienes las manos llenas —gritó cuando se bajó.

—Sip. ¿Qué te llevó tanto tiempo? ¿Soñar con rosas? —gruñó Seth, seguido de una sonrisa rápida que le marcó hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Bella lo fulminó con la mirada, pero se echó a reír.

—¿Qué tienes?

—Una fiesta fuera de control, que manejaré, pero tengo algo más, que es apropiado para ti.

Bella levantó la ceja y lo siguió por el camino de herradura. Un agujero recientemente cavado estaba colocado en el centro. Una pala y una caja de plástico colocado junto a él.

—Lo encontré justo así. Se ve reciente.

Otra caja de explosivos. Bella se arrodilló al lado de la caja y levantó la tapa. En el interior había una hoja doblada con una serie de coordenadas y una brillante brújula que el GPS de excursionistas, al lado de ella, requería.

Seth carraspeó.

Ella levantó la vista mientras él sacaba una pequeña caja de plástico de su bolsillo y se la entregaba.

—Tu misión, si decides aceptarla, agente Swan, es encontrar el siguiente premio.

Tomándola, Bella echó un vistazo al GPS y a la nota que sostenía y luego miró la expresión divertida de Seth.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—¿Dónde crees que te llevarán estas coordenadas?

Bella las introdujo en el rastreador y señaló hacia el borde norte. El punto de luz en el mapa topográfico dentro de la pantalla de la pequeña computadora parecía como si estuviera justo en el medio de la propiedad de Edward Cullen.

—Pensé que te podría gustar quedarte con esto —dijo Seth con un guiño.

Bella se levantó de la tierra, mirándolo con desconfianza. Algo se estaba cociendo.

—Está fuera de la propiedad del parque. ¿Por qué debería?

Seth puso los ojos en blanco.

—Dale al muchacho un descanso —dijo—. Sigue el rastro.

Bella se embolsó el rastreador.

—Está bien. Voy a morder. Me pondré en contacto contigo más tarde.

—Hazlo. Buena suerte.

Bella miró por encima del hombro cuando se volvió y vio la enorme sonrisa que rápidamente se borró del rostro de su amigo. Definitivamente, algo estaba marchando, sin embargo luchó contra la vertiginosa ráfaga de esperanza que se levantó en su interior al pensar en qué, o quién la estaría esperando al final del sendero.

¿No lo sabía?, las coordenadas la llevaban directamente de vuelta a la alambrada cortada que ella había visto antes de que Edward la sacara a la rastra para un poco de placer vespertino.

Aparcó debajo del árbol de mezquite y apagó el motor, luego se abrió paso a través de la alambrada y hacia la seca hierba al borde del arroyo. Siguió el punto de luz hacia un recodo en el fondo del arroyo y miró a su alrededor.

Ningún revelador montículo de tierra estaba en las cercanías y ningún ranchero sexy la esperaba en el lugar. Pensando que había sido el blanco de una broma de mal gusto, se volvió para regresar a la camioneta y encontró a Edward de pie en medio del sendero detrás de ella.

Su corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho. Levantó el GPS y la nota.

—¿Idea tuya?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—De Sue. Fue la mejor de alrededor de una docena de ellas. Estaba desilusionada porque no me ajuste a su plan de resucitar la antigua costumbre comanche del secuestro. —Los labios de Edward se curvaron en una lamentable sonrisa, que se desvaneció rápidamente cuando ella no la devolvió.

—¿Ustedes dos han estado conspirando? —dijo, manteniendo el tono parejo—. ¿Por qué?

—No me devolvías las llamadas.

—Tal vez no estaba dispuesta a hablar contigo.

El pecho de Edward se levantó, luego cayó. La luz se opacó en sus ojos.

—Supongo que esto fue una mala idea. —Concluyo desviando la mirada—. ¿Te han gustado las flores?

Bella inclinó el mentón.

—¿A qué chica no le gustarían?

Arqueó una ceja oscura. Los ojos regresaron para trabarse con los de ella.

—Me refiero a lo que escribí en cada tarjeta.

La profunda trama de la voz y la necesidad evidente en las tensas facciones la convencieron. Una espiral de tensión, un delicioso indicio de expectativa se desplegó dentro de ella.

—Disculpa aceptada.

Tragó saliva y se acercó un paso.

—Jacob se ha ido.

—¿Sería cruel si digo que me alegro? No sabía cómo iba a mirarlo a los ojos a plena luz del día.

—Espero no se haya ido por mucho tiempo.

—¿Eso es un problema?

—Depende si puedes mirarlo a él y a mí y no volverte un cavernícola.

La boca de Edward se crispó.

—Ver que me miras así es todo lo que quiero.

—¿Así cómo? —dijo sin aliento.

Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de los brazos de Bella y la atrajo hacia él.

—Como si no pudieras esperar ni un segundo más para tenerme deslizándome dentro de ti.

Bella acurrucó las caderas más cerca y Edward separó más las piernas. Su polla se endureció contra el bajo vientre de ella.

—A pesar de todo este lugar no es el ideal —susurró—. ¿No pudiste haber colocado las coordenadas de tu dormitorio?

—No te quería corriendo en otra dirección.

Bella cerró los ojos y recostó la mejilla contra el hombro de Edward.

—He terminado de correr. He terminado de luchar, al menos que ambos lo disfrutemos.

El pecho de Edward tembló.

—Siempre ganaré. Soy más grande que tú.

—Soy más mala, pero te dejaré ganar.

Los brazos se deslizaron lentamente hasta rodear la cintura de Bella.

—¿Por qué te gusta estar a mi merced? —preguntó, la mejilla acariciándole el cabello.

—Me gusta estar completamente accesible. Vulnerable. Tal vez incluso un poco temerosa.

—Jamás te lastimaré de nuevo.

—No hagas promesas que no te permitiré mantener.

—¿Te gusta ser zurrada?

—Una certera bofetada puede ser muy… inspiradora.

—¿La camioneta?

Levantó la cabeza y arrugó la nariz.

—Simplemente no quemaría mi culo tan pronto otra vez.

—¿Vienes a casa conmigo ahora?

Ella sonrió, luego gimió y asentó la frente contra el pecho de Edward.

—No puedo. Estoy de servicio. Simplemente no puedo ausentarme.

—Estás cubierta.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutar de la maliciosa sonrisa que le curvaba los labios firmes.

—¿Sue?

—Ella ha colocado una tapadera. Te fuiste a casa enferma. Te atrapó vomitando en el retrete.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Todos van a pensar que estoy embarazada.

—¿Es una posibilidad?

La boca de Bella se abrió para negarlo, pero entonces recordó.

—No usaste condón. No estoy tomando la píldora.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Estoy sano.

—Yo también.

—¿Sería tan malo?

—Depende.

—Siempre estás moderando tus respuestas. ¿Lo sería?

—Depende de cómo te sentirías al respecto. Odiaría hacer que Sue parezca una mentirosa. Una dulce señora mayor como ella. —Bella sonrió, relajándose cuando las manos de Edward se movieron desde su cintura para rodearle las mejillas. Se levantó en puntas de pie para encontrarse con su beso—. Necesito una jodida escalera —murmuró cuando la boca de Edward se levantó de la de ella.

—No cuando estamos horizontales, cariño.

Bella sonrió, sintiendo la vista un poco empañada y tratando de no dejarle descifrar la profunda satisfacción que sentía estando de pie dentro de su abrazo. No estaba dispuesta a darle todo lo que exigía… no todavía. Y no porque no hubiera pagado por lastimarla. Ella había hecho su parte de daño al corazón y al orgullo de Edward.

Quería saborear el recorrido. Ni en un millón de años pudo imaginar querer a un hombre tan ferozmente.

Si todo lo que hubiera sentido fuera una fuerte atracción, podría haberle sacado partido por el puro placer y marcharse. Pero no había tenido prevista la persecución implacable de Edward, que la había divertido y desconcertado. Había aterrizado duro en una pendiente resbaladiza y se había acercado peligrosamente a perder todo.

Cuando Edward se dobló para capturarle sus labios de nuevo, se aferró de sus hombros y se levantó para encontrarlo a medio camino. Había pensado que escalar los acantilados era la máxima emoción, pero reclamar el corazón de Edward simplemente podría resultar la mayor alegría.

Edward presionó las manos de Bella en la almohada debajo de la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás, barriendo el cuerpo desnudo con una mirada posesiva.

—Todo mío —susurró, dejando caer un beso en un pezón rosa pálido.

—Para hacer lo que quieras —aceptó Bella, dejando que el cabello de Edward se le filtrara a través de los dedos.

Acarició con la nariz el costado del redondeado pecho.

—He sido un hijo de puta.

—_Uh-huh._

—Simplemente caigo en la cuenta de que nunca los besé —dijo, zambulléndose otra vez para reclamar una apretada punta.

Bella gimió y levantó un muslo para montarle la cadera.

Él captó la indirecta y se acercó, soltando el pezón y pasando rápidamente arriba hasta que su cara se sostuvo por encima de la de ella.

Se besaron en una lenta y dulce fusión de labios. Cuando se separaron para tomar aire, él ya estaba azuzándola entre los resbaladizos pliegues. La mirada de Bella se aferró a la de Edward. Confianza, placer y un anhelo conmovedor se reflejaban en los ojos húmedos y verdes y en los suaves labios entreabiertos.

El calor llenó el pecho de Edward. Le rodeó la cara y apoyó la frente contra la de ella.

—Te amo, Bella.

—También te amo. —Sonrió, la humedad de los ojos vertiéndose por los cabellos rubios.

Las caderas de Bella ondularon, levantándose para facilitarle la entrada. El calor líquido le rodeó la polla y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella.

Bella suspiró y lo rodeó con las piernas, luego deslizó los brazos por debajo de él para rasguñar con los dedos su columna vertebral.

Edward se estremeció. El momento era perfecto. Presionando contra la piel suave y cálida, se sumergió dentro de un coño tan apretado y mojado que se sentía como un puño humedecido aferrándose a su polla. Su mente flotó a la deriva, imaginando pasar muchos días y noches hundiéndose entre los muslos de su mujer, reclamándole en cuerpo y alma.

—Esto es hermoso, pero quiero todo de ti.

Edward enterró el rostro en la esquina suave del hombro de Bella para ocultar una sonrisa, ferozmente contento fuera igual de posesiva con él.

Edward se echó hacia atrás, poniéndose de rodillas. Las piernas de Bella cayeron y él enganchó los brazos por debajo de las rodillas de su mujer, levantándole el culo de la cama.

Bella alargó la mano entre ellos, le aferró la polla en un puño ávido y la calzó bien en la entrada nuevamente. Luego las extendió por encima de la cabeza para sujetar con fuerza la cabecera y le brindó una mirada que lo había intrigado desde el momento en que la conoció. Levantó la barbilla. Los ojos de Bella centellando desafiantes.

Los párpados de Edward descendieron y sus labios formaron una sonrisa pequeña y apretada. Empujó duro, metiéndose hasta el fondo, luego se retiró y se estrelló de nuevo en su interior. Lo hizo una y otra vez, viendo la cara bronceada de Bella tensarse y sonrojarse con un rosado más profundo y los pechos balancease con la vigorosa follada.

—¡Dios querido, Edward! —dijo entre dientes—. ¡Más!

Una sonrisa sopló como una ráfaga de él, le dejó caer las piernas, la instó a darse vuelta y la puso de rodillas. Le cubrió la espalda y le besó la nuca sudorosa.

—¿Cómo lo quieres, cariño?

Llevó una mano hacia atrás para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Sucio. Duro.

Le besó el hombro y se enderezó. Luego la empujó entre los hombros hasta que se apoyó en los codos y su dulce culo se levantó delante de él. Edward rió. Bella nunca hacia lo esperado. Él no lo haría tampoco.

Sujetando ambos cachetes, apretó, luego los soltó y le dio una picante palmada a cada uno.

La cara de Bella se hundió en la cama.

—Por favor, por favor, por favor…

Se agarró la polla justamente debajo de la corona e hizo círculos en la raja de Bella, humedeciendo la punta.

—No juegues. Fóllame. ¡Ahora!

Edward humedeció la punta de su polla y la masajeo con el pulgar, luego frotó la punta sobre el pequeño y fruncido agujero por encima de su coño.

—¿Edward? —preguntó Bella, la voz atenuándose, la alarma haciendo tensar los muslos y las nalgas.

—Respira lentamente, relájate. Confías en mí, ¿verdad? —dijo con voz áspera, disfrutando de la manera en que ella temblaba.

La espalda de Bella se levantó y cayó con respiraciones superficiales y Edward lo tomó como el permiso para continuar. Colocó su polla contra la entrada, presionó los pulgares contra ambos lados para abrirla y se dobló para empujar hacia adentro.

Su aliento silbó entre sus dientes cuando la intensa presión lo rodeó.

La cabeza de Bella se hundió con más fuerza contra la cama, los puños aferrando la colcha con tanta fuerza que los nudillos estaban blancos.

—Respira amor —susurró—. Déjame entrar.

—No puedo —gimió—. Quema.

—¿Es tan malo? —preguntó, bajando rápidamente una mano por debajo de su polla, acariciándole el coño con los dedos.

Crema hirviendo le empapó las manos y Edward humedeció los dedos para lubricarse aun más la polla, deseando haberlo pensado con anticipación, así tener un tubo de lubricante a mano.

Pero no podía detenerse ahora. A menos que ella se lo pidiera. Una palabra y se retiraría aunque lo matara.

Sin embargo, Bella continuó gimiendo debajo de él. Le sujetó el clítoris y comenzó a hacer círculos sobre él. Cuando un espasmo pequeño y sexy se tensó alrededor de sus dedos, empujó un poco más profundo en su culo y se retiró, follándolo cada vez más profundo.

Su clítoris maduró, endureciéndose hasta poder tomarlo entre sus dedos. Suavemente presiono alrededor de él hasta que sintió un leve estrechamiento en la base y se lo estrujó.

Bella se puso rígida debajo de él.

—¿Demasiado? —susurró apremiante.

—¡Joder! Edward… Edward —Sacudió con fuerza las caderas, a continuación las sacudió de nuevo.

Suficiente aliento. Se hundió en su culo, haciendo más profundas sus estocadas mientras sujeta el clítoris firmemente y lo hacía rodar entre los dedos, evaluando su comodidad con la manipulación, por el tenor de sus descarnados y gimoteantes gritos.

El apretado anillo de músculos le cernió la polla lo suficiente para impedir que se corra. Lo necesitaba, porque se estaba hundiendo todo a lo largo del ardiente tejido, los dedos empapados en seda líquida.

La respiración de Bella se atasco y gritó, empujando hacia atrás para encontrarlo. Cuando dejó de estremecerse, le soltó el clítoris, le aferró las caderas y martilló duramente su culo hasta que estalló su corrida. Edward cerró los ojos, los dedos profundamente hundidos en la carne de Bella mientras la empujaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Cuando el atormentador placer desapareció, su pecho subía y bajaba por las profundas aspiraciones en sus hambrientos pulmones y su atención giró de sus necesidades a las de ella.

Se salió lentamente y le recostó las caderas hacia un lado de la cama, luego se tendió a su lado, abrazándola.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, deslizando la mejilla sobre el hombro de ella.

La mano de Bella subió, sin rumbo, vacilante y él la alcanzó para asirla y llevársela hacia los labios.

—¿Te lastimé?

—Una pequeña advertencia la próxima vez —dijo con voz débil—. Parece que no puedo… recuperar el aliento.

No había contestado. Maldita sea. Se desenredó de ella y camino a grandes zancadas hacia el baño donde se lavó y embebió un paño en agua humeante. Cuando regresó, estaba en la misma posición en que la había dejado.

Cuidadosamente, la limpió y luego la cubrió con la sábana.

—¿No vas a volver? —le preguntó.

Cuando la miró a la cara, notó la fatiga que ahondaba las arrugas al lado de los labios.

Debería haberse sentido culpable, pero una vez más, el hijo de puta que era, sintió un arrebato de alegría de que la hubiera agotado, que hubiera reclamado otra parte de ella.

—Eres mía, Bella.

Abrió los ojos y encerró la mirada con la de él.

—Soy tuya. —Una sonrisa apareció en las comisuras de sus labios—. Pero estoy dolorida.

—Lo siento —gruñó.

Curvó una ceja.

—No, no lo sientes.

—Tienes razón —sonrió—. ¿Te hice daño?

—¿Por qué debo responder a eso? ¿Cuándo no va a hacer que te sientas otra cosa excepto… viril?

Edward se acostó en la cama, la espalda contra la cabecera y la atrajo contra su pecho.

Ella tenía la cabeza inclinada, las mejillas deslizándose sobre el pecho.

—Podría hacerme adicta a esta sensación.

—¿A estar dolorida?

Arrugó la nariz.

—No seas idiota. —Relajó el rostro y él podría haber jurado que comenzó a brillar—. Podría convertirme en adicta a tu amor. Mi cuerpo entero se siente completamente sin huesos, pero también nunca me he sentido tan viva.

—¿Mejor que arañar tu camino hasta la cima de los acantilados Fortress sin cuerdas?

—Eres más temible. Podría dar un paso en falso…

—Entonces no tienes que preocuparte, Bella. No te dejaré caer. —Le besó la frente—. Duerme.

Ella se acurrucó más cerca y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormida en instantes.

Edward extendió la mano y apagó la lámpara. Cuando cerró los ojos, se preguntó cuánto tiempo Sue podría sostener la excusa de _enferma_, porque no iba a dejar a Bella abandonar su cama hasta que dijera que _Sí._

**Fin**


End file.
